Lovebelt
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Sesshoumaru partiu, deixando Rin grávida para trás. Ele quase desistiu da carreira e do casamento por ela, mas a dureza de seu coração não o permitiu. Cinco anos depois, ele é obrigado a voltar para a pequena cidade de Lovebelt para conquistar Melissa, a filha que teve com a única mulher de sua vida. Para isso, terá de enfrentar a dor de reencontrar o lugar que abriga seu coração.
1. Chapter 1

Existe uma cidade no coração dos Estados Unidos, no estado de Kansas, em que o clima reside nos extremos. No inverno faz muito frio e no verão, um calor escaldante e úmido. Há tempestades durante todo o verão e, não raramente, a cidade entra no caminho de grandes tornados. **Lovebelt** está no centro do _grainbelt_ , ou cinturão dos grãos. Centenas de fazendas preenchem, em forma de grandes extensões douradas, aquela terra. Menos de 500 pessoas moram na cidade de ruas estreitas e pacatas e quase todas vivem das plantações de trigo nas fazendas que cercam a cidade. Há pouca infraestrutura e quase tudo tem que ser feito nas cidades vizinhas.

Nada disso poderia incomodar Rin Ozawa. Ali ela nasceu, há vinte e nove anos e, assim como o trigo plantado naquela terra há décadas, fincou raízes na pacata cidade. Já tinha passado por dois grandes tornados durante sua vida e viu seu pai recomeçar do zero nas duas ocasiões. A casa, a loja, a fazenda, o moinho e a plantação foram engolidos pelo vento, mas o velho Kenichi Ozawa parecia não estar disposto a desistir. As provações que a vida lhe impôs construíram um homem tão pacato quanto a cidade que morou. O velho Ozawa havia herdado a dura tarefa de criar a filha sozinha depois que a mãe de Rin adoeceu e morreu antes mesmo de a única filha completar três anos.

A ironia da vida de Kenichi foi dar a ele – justo a ele – uma filha tão agitada quanto os ventos de uma tempestade. Rin sempre fora obediente e centrada, mas a personalidade forte e inquieta em nada lembrava o pai. Quando Rin dizia que odiava os fortes temporais e que tinha medo deles, o velho Kenichi sorria antes de soltar um suspiro longo. _A chuva também pode ser doce. É ela quem mata a sede do trigo, ele dizia._

Os temporais e ventos que mudaram totalmente o rumo da vida de Rin pareciam ter se acalmado, finalmente. Depois de perder o pai e ganhar uma filha, ela estava começando a superar a dor de se despedir da pessoa que mais a amou no mundo e a superar o medo de ter de cuidar da pequena pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Melissa, sua filha, tinha apenas 5 anos, mas havia herdado parte da personalidade do avô e parte da mãe. Era centrada e inteligente como Rin, mas também serena e intuitiva como Kenichi. Parecia que ela havia escolhido o que havia de melhor na personalidade da mãe e do avô para compor o próprio gênio. Era, acima de tudo, uma menina muito doce e ligada à mãe. Rin não poderia mais imaginar a vida sem Lissy, como costumava chamar a filha. Provavelmente teria enlouquecido quando o pai morreu, há apenas um ano, caso Lissy não existisse.

Rin olhou pela janela da caminhonete, encarando os extensos campos dourados de trigo prestes a serem colhidos. O fim da primavera e o início do verão marcavam o tempo ideal de colheita e logo ela teria que pensar na renovação da plantação média que herdou do pai. Depois mandaria todo o trigo para a moagem, venderia parte do farelo e outra parte transformaria em farinha de trigo, que iria para a receita dos bolos e doces da loja de confeitaria que tinha, no centro da pequena Lovebelt.

O sol refletiu nas lentes escuras dos óculos que Rin usava. Os picos de calor já estavam começando a surgir, escaldando o asfalto grosso das estradas que cortavam os campos de trigo e ligavam Lovebelt a Ellsworth, cidade vizinha e melhor estruturada. Rin olhou o relógio do painel velho da caminhonete e percebeu que estava atrasada. Precisava, antes de buscar a filha na escola de Ellsworth, passar pelo moinho da fazenda, que ficava exatamente no meio do curto caminho entre as cidades. Pisou no acelerador, varrendo as folhas e a poeira da beira da estrada.

A caminhonete vermelha dobrou a esquina de uma pequena estrada de terra, que levava até um grande armazém e a uma torre, com um moinho giratório no topo. Quase não havia correntes de vento naquela tarde, deixando as pás enferrujadas da antiga torre praticamente paralisadas. Rin estacionou a caminhonete e desceu, pisando no estribo antes de alcançar o chão. Ajeitou uma parte da camisa de estampa xadrez que teimou em escapar de dentro do cós da calça jeans e prendeu os longos cabelos negros em um coque alto enquanto caminhava pra dentro do armazém.

A poeira e o cheiro da terra seca logo alcançaram suas narinas, mas ela convivia há tanto tempo com aquilo que seu nariz sequer se incomodava mais. Quando criança adorava assistir à preparação da moagem do trigo.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Dawsey. – Rin cumprimentou um homem de meia idade, que esperava à porta do armazém.

\- Boa tarde, menina. – Ele sorriu, evidenciando as bochechas bronzeadas pelo duro sol.

\- Como estão as coisas por aqui? – Perguntou, levando as mãos à cintura.

\- Estamos começando a preparar as máquinas para a temporada – Respondeu, apontando para dentro da enorme porta de ferro da entrada do armazém.

\- Ótimo. Acredito que vamos começar a colher os campos em uma ou duas semanas. Preciso que as máquinas sejam revisadas antes do início moagem. O senhor pode checar isso? – Pediu, abrindo um sorriso no rosto também bronzeado pelo sol.

\- É claro. Já está em tempo; as tempestades devem chegar logo. – O homem olhou para o céu, que estava límpido e azul naquela tarde, como se estivesse prevendo o que viria nos próximos meses.

\- Vamos torcer pelo melhor. – Rin acenou uma vez com o rosto e se despediu, voltando para a caminhonete. Não poderia demorar muito, ou Lissy a ficaria esperando por tempo demais.

Seguiu de volta para a estrada e pisou fundo outra vez, assistindo os campos dourados passarem rapidamente pelos vidros da caminhonete.

 _As tempestades devem chegar logo._

A frase ecoou na mente de Rin mais uma vez, fazendo com que o coração dela se comprimisse. Depois de tudo que passou nos últimos tempos, não poderia mais pensar em qualquer outra reviravolta.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entrou pela porta do luxuoso apartamento, encarando a vista de Manhattan pelas janelas envidraçadas. O sol estava se pondo, tingindo de laranja as fachadas dos enormes arranha-céus talhados na ilha. Ele retirou o paletó preto e pendurou em um cabide metálico localizado ao lado da porta. Recostou a maleta ali e puxou com o dedo indicador o nó da gravata, a fim de afrouxá-la. Só percebeu que a esposa estava na sala quando sua apurada audição captou um longo suspiro.

Olhou novamente em direção à janela e viu os cabelos loiros perfeitamente lisos espalhados pelo encosto de uma poltrona. Podia ver somente as costas estreitas da mulher, cobertas por uma camisa azul marinho de seda. Aproximou-se a passos curtos, enquanto desabotoava as mangas da camisa impecavelmente branca que usava. Só então viu que ela segurava um envelope claro, com o símbolo da clínica de fertilização que eles haviam contratado há dois anos.

\- E então? – Ele perguntou, fazendo com que os olhos azuis o fitassem por cima dos ombros dela.

Sesshoumaru e Rebeca MacHale se casaram há cinco anos, em uma grande cerimônia no salão do Empire State. Ela era filha de um influente jurista de Nova Iorque e médica dermatologista renomada. Conheceram-se durante um dos eventos do escritório que Leonard, o pai de Rebeca, administrava naquela época. Sesshoumaru trabalhava no escritório e havia se formado, com todas as honras, em Yale apenas um ano antes. Havia, de fato, se sentido atraído por Rebeca. Embora ela fosse um tanto temperamental, era muito perspicaz e determinada. Fazia exatamente o tipo dele; discreta e calculista.

Em cinco anos de casamento, nunca haviam travado uma única briga. Sesshoumaru tinha de admitir que eles pouco se falavam, mas ainda assim aquilo representava um recorde para qualquer casal jovem. O único problema era o desejo de Rebeca de ser mãe. Ela sabia desde a adolescência que tinha um problema nos ovários e que engravidar não seria uma missão fácil. No entanto, não havia nada que Rebeca MacHale não conseguisse na vida. Até hoje.

\- Outro negativo. – Ela disse, colocando o envelope em cima da mesa de centro de vidro.

Aquela havia sido a quinta tentativa. Os médicos disseram, depois da terceira vez, para começarem a considerar outras possibilidades. Mas Rebeca não queria um filho adotado ou um filho que fosse gerado a partir de uma barriga de aluguel. Ela era herdeira de um dos homens mais ricos e influentes da cidade e não queria correr os riscos de ter outra mulher gerando seu herdeiro, ainda mais porque odiava a ideia de passar por cima de seu orgulho e depender de uma terceira pessoa nesta situação.

Queria um filho de Sesshoumaru, um herdeiro legítimo. Um filho que tivesse os traços dele e, principalmente, a personalidade do marido.

\- Sinto muito – Ouviu ele dizer, ainda de costas. – Podemos tentar outra vez, se você desejar.

Rebeca suspirou outra vez. Levantou-se da poltrona e andou até o bar da sala, servindo-se uma dose de gim e tônica.

\- Não quero mais passar por outro processo de fertilização, já sei qual será o resultado. – Ela recostou-se à bancada de pedra do bar.

Sesshoumaru ficou parado no mesmo lugar, observando a calma de Rebeca. Nos outros quatro testes de gravidez negativos, a mulher havia ficado irritada, inquieta e decepcionada. Hoje, no entanto, Rebeca parecia estranhamente tranquila. Agia como alguém que tinha um plano B e que havia arquitetado tudo muito bem em sua mente.

\- Está pensando em uma adoção ou uma doadora de óvulos? – Ele não ignorou a curiosidade, tentando adivinhar o que a mulher havia pensado.

\- Não. – Rebeca negou com um acenar do rosto e começou a caminhar em direção à janela envidraçada. Ela ateve-se à visão do fim de tarde em Manhattan por um longo instante, deixando Sesshoumaru ainda mais intrigado. – Eu estive pensando em algo, já faz algum tempo...

Ele se aproximou devagar, sentando-se no sofá creme, logo ao lado da janela que a esposa olhava.

\- Estive pensando na _menina_. – Ela finalmente cortou o silêncio, virando-se para olhá-lo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um calafrio cortar todo o seu corpo. _Aquele_ assunto era proibido em seu casamento. Não que Rebeca houvesse determinado que eles não podiam falar sobre _aquilo_ , mas ele mesmo havia se obrigado a esquecer e a esposa nunca fez questão de lembrá-lo.

\- Ela tem quantos anos? Quatro? – Quis saber, ainda em um tom de voz absolutamente calmo.

\- Que diferença _isto_ faz agora? – As palavras saíram em um nível suave, embora estivessem carregadas de dureza.

\- Acho que ela já completou cinco, certo? – Continuou a divagar, mexendo o copo de gim na mão direita. – Hm. Se demorarmos muito, será ruim. – Murmurou.

\- Rebeca, uma doadora de óvulos ainda pode te dar um filho meu. Será só um detalhe que logo esqueceremos. – Ele insistiu, cortando o monólogo da esposa.

\- Mas o filho nunca será meu. – Rebateu, desviando o olhar para o piso emadeirado e impecavelmente encerado do apartamento.

Sesshoumaru suspirou. Rebeca havia arquitetado cada contra-argumento daquela conversa e estava disposta a convencê-lo de fazer exatamente o que ela queria, embora ele ainda não soubesse exatamente o que a esposa pretendia.

\- Nem a _menina_ é. Você não pode gerar uma criança, Beca. – Sesshoumaru finalmente levantou-se, aproximando-se dela. – Mas você pode criar e educar uma. No fim, isto é o que verdadeiramente importa.

\- Você tem razão. – Ela pareceu ceder por um instante, virando-se para ele. – Eu só preciso criar uma criança que seja sua. E quem melhor do que aquela menina? Tenho certeza que com ela não teremos nenhum tipo de problema.

Uma linha dura marcou o rosto de Sesshoumaru, que estava finalmente começando e entender onde a mulher queria chegar. E, definitivamente, não estava gostando.

\- Por que você está falando _disso_ agora? – Suplicou.

\- Eu soube que _ela_ é muito inteligente, tem ótimas notas na escola. Soube que é dócil e muito comportada. – Aproximou-se, ajeitando a gola da camisa dele, embora o tecido já estivesse impecavelmente arrumado. – Por que vamos correr o risco de apostar em outra criança se já temos a filha que queremos? Só precisamos dar a ela a chance de viver aqui...

\- Não. – Ele disse, em um tom ainda suave, porém absolutamente firme. Segurou os pulsos dela com gentileza, parando a movimentação dos dedos longos por sua camisa – Isto está totalmente fora de questão. _Este_ assunto já está enterrado e não há nenhuma necessidade de trazê-lo à tona.

\- Não há qualquer outra opção, Sesshoumaru. – Rebeca insistiu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Eu _quero_ um filho seu. E se eu não posso ter, aquela _mulher_ também não terá.

\- Trata-se de vingança, Rebeca? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Está um pouco tarde para pensar nisto.

\- Se a questão fosse somente esta, eu poderia ter _evitado_ este problema. Mas não é. – Ela suspirou novamente, virando-se para a paisagem novamente. – Realmente quero um filho e gosto do jeito da menina. Ela só precisa receber a educação correta e será como o herdeiro que eu sempre quis ter. Que _nós_ quisemos.

\- Ela não está habituada ao nosso mundo e já está crescida, tem vontade própria. Certamente não vai ser fácil se a questão for tratada em um tribunal. – Ele recorreu à razão, tentando trazer Rebeca para a realidade de que aquilo era loucura.

\- Não vamos transformar isto em um show. Não quero que seja um escândalo. – Rebeca levou o copo à boca, tomando uma porção do líquido transparente. – Ela vai entender que será muito melhor viver aqui conosco e vai decidir por si só.

A adrenalina começava a correr pelas veias de Sesshoumaru. Rebeca falava mesmo sério e estava disposta a conquistar mais uma de suas infinitas vontades. Aquela conversa estava prestes a se tornar um pesadelo – pesadelo que ele imaginou que jamais se tornaria real.

\- Beca, a _menina_ é uma criança e está longe de poder decidir qualquer coisa sozinha. – Sesshoumaru ponderou, ainda apelando para a razão.

\- Você precisa conquistá-la – Os olhos azuis de Rebeca encararam Sesshoumaru com intensidade. Ela se inclinou levemente, eliminando todo o espaço entre o corpo dele e dela.

\- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer isso – Ele sussurrou de volta, baixando o olhar para encarar a imensidão azul persuasiva.

\- Sempre é tempo para recuperar o que você perdeu – O indicador delicado, finalizado com um belo esmalte vermelho, passeou pelos botões da camisa dele.

\- Os planos nunca incluíram sequer a possibilidade de eu conhecê-la. – Sesshoumaru insistiu, acompanhando a movimentação da mão dela.

\- Os planos mudaram. – Ela encerrou o assunto, levando a outra mão para a nuca dele. Uniu a boca dos dois em um beijo intenso e demorado, aproveitando para desabotoar a camisa dele.

\- Rin não vai... – Ele murmurou entre os lábios, enquanto Rebeca partia para beijar o pescoço largo do marido.

\- Se essa mulher causar problemas, eu acabo com ela – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele, retomando o caminho de carícias que chegaria à cama da enorme suíte do apartamento.

* * *

O vento forte e contínuo anunciava a primeira chuva da temporada. As cortinas da sala balançavam pra fora e pra dentro da janela de madeira, fazendo com que o tecido levasse alguns objetos que tocava no vai-e-vem, como o enfeite da mesinha de telefone. Rin desceu as escadas depois de ouvir o barulho da cerâmica do enfeite se partindo em dezenas de pedaços no chão.

\- Droga. – Praguejou, pulando os cacos para chegar à janela. Puxou o tecido da cortina pra dentro e fechou os vidros, olhando o horizonte completamente escuro do infinito campo em frente à fazenda. Havia proposto à filha que dormissem na fazenda naquela noite, para que ela pudesse deixá-la na escola mais cedo. A casa simples e charmosa herdada por ela havia sido construída entre os campos de trigo, ao lado do armazém de moagem. O caminho até Ellsworth era menor, comparado com o da casa de Rin no centro de Lovebelt. Ela tinha uma fila enorme de problemas para milagrosamente solucionar no dia seguinte e precisava começar a trabalhar logo cedo.

Lissy estava dormindo há algum tempo, mas Rin não conseguia pregar os olhos. Odiava admitir aquilo para si mesma, mas morria de medo de dormir na fazenda. Embora aquela houvesse sido a única casa da sua infância e o lugar onde viveu todos os bons momentos da sua vida, aquele também era o lugar que ambientava suas lembranças sobre os tornados que varreram a região. O primeiro e mais forte aconteceu em uma noite quente como aquela, na véspera do aniversário de oito anos dela. Rin lembrava-se perfeitamente do pai carregando-a para fora da casa, indo para o abrigo subterrâneo localizado a alguns metros da fachada da casa. Sua mente tinha guardado a imagem das portas e janelas batendo com a força do vento e dos primeiros pedaços da casa indo aos ares. Depois de alguns minutos de um assovio intenso do tornado passando por cima de tudo, eles finalmente saíram do abrigo. Não havia sobrado absolutamente nada, exceto escombros, madeira partida e metal retorcido. Rin se lembrava de olhar para o pai e vê-lo com uma expressão serena.

 _Espero que todos tenham tido a mesma sorte que tivemos_ , disse ele, na época.

Nem mesmo ela acreditava que as coisas voltariam a ser como antes, mas Kenichi colocou tudo de pé novamente, exatamente como tudo era. Procurou nos escombros tudo que tinha valor sentimental e tudo que encontrou, colocou no lugar. Construiu a fazenda com as mesmas cores e formas de antes e fez com que parecesse que nada havia acontecido. As outras tempestades menores que atormentaram a região não levaram tudo, como aquele primeiro tornado o fez, mas o segundo que aterrorizava as lembranças de Rin aconteceu há apenas oito anos. Ela já era adulta e estava trabalhando na confeitaria da família quando descobriu sobre a tempestade e sobre a tentativa de Kenichi de salvar parte do trigo que estava estocado no moinho. Rin imediatamente pegou o carro e dirigiu até a fazenda para tentar encontrar o pai, indo também na direção da tempestade. A força do vento balançando a caminhonete e a intensidade das pedras de granizo se chocando contra o vidro fizeram com que ela acreditasse que não fosse conseguir chegar em casa naquele dia. Quando a tempestade já estava começando a devastar o que via pela frente, Rin encontrou o pai e, juntos, se abrigaram no cubículo abaixo da terra. Outros minutos intermináveis na escuridão, ouvindo o som do vento e dos trovões e, outra vez, a casa havia sido devastada.

Daquela vez, a estrutura se manteve de pé – muito por causa dos cuidados que Kenichi teve ao reconstruir a fazenda, anos atrás. No entanto, como o vento arrancou parte do telhado e algumas paredes, mais objetos se perderam. Entre eles, um móvel com as fotos que Rin guardava da mãe. Por mais que ela tivesse vasculhado a região por dias, não conseguiu encontrar nada. Aquela lembrança havia se perdido para sempre.

Depois da morte de Kenichi, Rin nunca mais se sentiu segura em dormir na casa da fazenda. Embora aquele fosse o lugar que o pai mais amou em toda a vida, ela não podia imaginar nada daquilo sem ele. Não fazia sentido. Pensou por muitas e muitas vezes em vender tudo e mudar-se dali, mas tinha certeza que não seria aquela a vontade de Kenichi. E no fundo, aquela também não era a sua própria vontade.

Ela abriu a porta da frente e saiu, deixando que a madeira batesse suavemente para se fechar. Abriu, por fim, a porta de tela, a última barreira até a varanda, e sentiu a corrente de vento quente e úmido alcançando seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, sentando-se sobre uma espreguiçadeira branca de madeira, localizada ao lado da porta.

Foi naquela fazenda também que viveu os momentos mais felizes com o homem que a daria Lissy. Embora o odiasse com todas as forças pelo que aconteceu depois, Rin não podia esquecer tudo de bom que aconteceu ali. Foi em um fim de primavera quente e úmido como aquele que Rin conheceu Sesshoumaru. Naqueles campos infinitos de trigo dourado, prestes a serem colhidos, ela passou boa parte do tempo com ele. Odiava-o mais ainda por ele ter contaminado a memória da casa que a abrigou durante boa parte da vida, já que agora não conseguia olhar para tudo aquilo e não se lembrar daquele homem.

Embora aquela não fosse a vontade de Sesshoumaru, ele deu a Rin o maior presente de sua vida. Ela não esperava ser mãe naquele momento e, embora desejasse aquilo e já tivesse idade suficiente, não imaginava que aconteceria. Não havia se comprometido com ninguém de maneira mais séria durante toda a vida e duvidava que houvesse de fato se apaixonado até conhecer Sesshoumaru. Tudo com ele foi tão rápido e intenso, que Rin não teve dúvidas de que o destino havia preparado tudo aquilo com cuidadoso capricho. Por isso, nunca questionou ou desgostou o fato de ter engravidado. Era pra ser assim. E ponto.

Amou Lissy desde o primeiro instante e viu esse amor crescer a cada dia. Mesmo quando descobriu que teria que lidar com tudo aquilo sozinha, ou mesmo nos momentos difíceis, abraçou a ideia de que, a partir de então, teria sua mais fiel companheira ao seu lado. E em nada Lissy a desapontou. A pequena era, de fato, sua leal escudeira. Gostava das mesmas coisas que o avô gostava – especialmente aquela fazenda – e acompanhava a mãe nas tarefas sempre que podia. Não raramente, enfiava-se entre os lençóis da cama de Rin para sentir-se segura. Mal ela sabia que quem se sentia segura era a mãe.

Depois que Kenichi morreu, muita coisa mudou. Rin sentiu-se fragilizada e forte ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu medo por ter que lidar com a maternidade e os negócios sozinha, mas sentiu-se obrigada a colocar em prática todos os bons princípios e ensinamentos que teve. A verdade era que, embora se mostrasse forte, sentia falta do pai o tempo todo.

Uma grossa lágrima correu pela pele do rosto bronzeado de Rin e ela tratou de secá-la com a mão esquerda. Tinha que manter-se firme por Lissy, por seu pai, por tudo que sua família construiu e por tudo que viria pela frente.

* * *

Sesshoumaru desembarcou no aeroporto de Wichita no início da manhã, depois de horas de voo. Aquele _maldito_ lugar sequer recebia voos diretos de Nova York. Teve que fazer uma escala em Chicago e só então seguir para aquele fim de mundo. E tudo só pioraria, porque havia ainda uma viagem de duas horas até Lovebelt. Assim que saiu do precário ar condicionado do aeroporto para pegar o carro alugado que havia reservado, lembrou-se de como odiava o calor úmido daquela região e o cheiro da terra vermelha.

Esperava nunca mais colocar seus pés ali, mas o destino decidiu testar suas decisões. Rebeca estava decidida a mandá-lo em uma missão de conquista. Não só queria a _menina_ , mas queria também que ela se afeiçoasse a eles. Para tanto, ele se hospedaria por tempo indeterminado naquele fim de mundo até ganhar o carinho da _criança_. Céus, aquilo era absolutamente insano.

Sesshoumaru não se lembrava, no entanto, quão difícil foi partir. Toda a dor e agonia de subir em um avião e se obrigar a nunca mais olhar pra trás voltou assim que ele pregou os pés em Wichita. Foi dali que ele partiu da última vez, há mais de cinco anos. Aquela maldita decisão o assombraria pelo resto da vida, mas especialmente agora ele se sentia ameaçado. Era como se estivesse em um lugar hostil, como se todos o estivessem encarando, como se estivesse pronto para defender-se. E nas horas de voo e durante a conexão em Chicago tudo que ele fez foi formular mentalmente uma defesa. Como um excelente advogado, ele saberia fazer aquilo perfeitamente em qualquer outra situação, menos naquela. Na verdade, até mesmo elaborou uma lista de motivos, mas sabia que nenhum deles era sincero. Não sabia o que dizer e tinha medo que esse silêncio voltasse assim que ele desse de cara com _ela_ – ou melhor, com _elas_.

Prometeu a si mesmo que todas as vezes em que aquele lugar o sufocasse, ligaria para Rebeca para que ela o lembrasse o motivo de estar ali. Lembrar-se-ia da procuração que deixou com a esposa, permitindo que ela entrasse, eventualmente, com um processo de requerimento da guarda da _menina_ , ou ainda que tivesse os mesmos direitos que ele sobre ela. Mas quais eram esses direitos mesmo? Não havia tido nenhum tipo de contato com a _criança_. Até mesmo o registro de nascimento dela havia sido feito por meio de um advogado contratado, que apresentou uma procuração. O acerto com a família de Rebeca – e o motivo do perdão dela pela traição – era de que ele jamais veria a menina. Jamais ligaria, jamais visitaria, jamais falaria dela para os amigos. Apenas mandaria uma boa quantia em dinheiro mensalmente e faria depósitos em uma conta-poupança para pagar bons estudos ou até mesmo uma longa viagem para o exterior no futuro. Ele achou que aquilo bastaria, que o tempo o faria esquecer, mas aquele maldito desejo de Rebeca fez com que o passado voltasse a assombrá-lo. E ele teria de encará-lo de frente.

Começando pela mulher que quase o fez desviar-se de sua carreira, de seu casamento, de sua vida em Nova York. Quase cometeu a _insanidade_ de desistir de tudo por ela. Quase colocou os sentimentos acima da razão. No entanto, em tempo Sesshoumaru voltou a si e voltou também para Nova York sem jamais olhar pra trás. Pena que aquilo o custou muito. Talvez tivesse custado uma parte de sua alma, porque até o dia anterior, sentia como se estivesse congelado por dentro. Agora a umidade e aquele maldito calor o faziam sair do coma.

Entrou no carro alugado e partiu, pegando a estrada. Logo viu a primeira placa que indicava seu destino. Odiava o nome da cidade. Odiava Lovebelt por isso e por tudo que aquele lugar o fez.

* * *

Rin passou pelos últimos metros da rua estreita e parou a caminhonete em frente ao portão de madeira, preso por um grosso cadeado. Lissy colocou a mochila da escola de lado e buscou no painel o molho de chaves da casa, separando cuidadosamente a que procurava.

\- Não se preocupe, eu abro o portão, mamãe. – Ela defendeu-se ao perceber que Rin abriu a boca para questioná-la. Aquela era uma discussão que surgiu há alguns meses apenas. Em geral, Kenichi abria o portão para que Rin estacionasse a caminhonete, mas desde que ele partiu, Lissy queria assumir aquela tarefa do avô. Os pequenos braços destrancavam o cadeado e então se esticavam contra a pesada madeira até que tivessem terminado de abrir o portão. Rin não gostava daquilo, principalmente porque aquela simples tarefa a lembrava sempre que seu pai não estava mais ali. Porém, ultimamente estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ganhar de Lissy. Ela estava se tornando uma exímia argumentadora.

A menina abriu a porta da caminhonete e sentou-se no estribo para tomar o impulso necessário para pular até o chão. Repetiu o ritual do portão e esperou que a caminhonete passasse, para então fechá-lo novamente. Rin apanhou a mochila de Lissy e desceu, encontrando a filha em frente à porta dos fundos, que dava acesso à garagem. A menina separou outra chave do molho e abriu a porta mosquiteiro, só então abrindo a porta de madeira para entrar.

Correu pra dentro, parando no meio do caminho para abrir cortina da cozinha.

\- Lave as mãos, vamos tomar o chá da tarde. – Rin gritou enquanto depositava a mochila da menina sobre a mesa da sala.

\- Podemos fazer isso com a minha madrinha? – Lissy apareceu no batente da porta do banheiro, enquanto esfregava as mãos ensaboadas.

\- Ela está na confeitaria. – Explicou, aproximando-se da pia para lavar as mãos também. – Chega pra lá. – Sorriu.

\- E então! Podemos ir até lá. – Ela sorriu de volta, ainda esfregando os anelares. – Por favor!

Rin rolou os olhos castanhos e pingou um pouco do sabonete líquido nas mãos, passando a esfregar uma palma contra a outra.

\- Tudo bem, podemos ir. – Passou o indicador ensaboado na ponta do nariz da filha, o que a fez rir. – Mas você já sabe quais são as regras. E assim que voltarmos, fará a lição de casa. Combinado? – Inclinou-se e estendeu a mão coberta de espuma para a filha.

\- Combinado. – Lissy colocou as pequenas mãos ensaboadas no rosto de Rin e depositou um rápido beijo na ponta do nariz da mãe. Depois saiu correndo, deixando a mãe com o rosto repleto de espuma para trás.

\- Melissa!

* * *

Sesshoumaru observava de longe quando a velha caminhonete parou em frente ao portão. Esperava ver as pernas de Rin escorregarem pra fora do carro, mas a surpresa foi ver dois pares de pequenos pés balançando abaixo do estribo grosseiro da carroceria. Assim que a menina desceu, ele sentiu como se seus pulmões tivessem sido esmagados. Ela era uma cópia de Rin, com a exceção de alguns detalhes. Os cabelos lisos e castanhos eram um pouco mais claros que os da mãe e a pele era um tom mais branca, talvez exatamente da cor da pele de Rin antes de sofrer os efeitos do sol. Não conseguiu ver o rosto da menina, mas pôde perceber a maneira disciplinada com que ela separou a chave do portão das outras e como ela certificou-se que estava colocando-a na posição correta dentro da fechadura.

Era absolutamente encantadora. Tinha a mesma postura de Rin e os mesmos trejeitos. O corpo dele tremeu dos pés à cabeça. Sesshoumaru sentia-se anestesiado, como se nenhum músculo tivesse a capacidade de se mover sozinho. Pregou as mãos contra o volante do carro alugado e respirou fundo. O que ele estava fazendo?

Deu partida e seguiu em direção ao único e precário hotel da cidade. Estacionou o carro em um pequeno lote descoberto, localizado ao lado do prédio amarelo de cinco andares. Encarou as lâmpadas desligadas placa luminosa antes de entrar pela velha porta de madeira. Assim que fixou os olhos na recepcionista, teve certeza que ela o reconhecera.

\- Meu Deus do céu... – A garota, que tinha no máximo seus 20 anos, sussurrou.

Lembrou-se, então, de mais um motivo para odiar aquele fim de mundo. Ali ninguém se esqueceria de quem ele era e o que ele fez para Rin.

* * *

\- Tia Sango! – Melissa gritou, antes mesmo de sair do carro.

\- Devagar, Lissy. Tem clientes na loja – Rin alertou, saindo pela porta do motorista. A menina imediatamente reduziu o passo e olhou para trás, esperando a aprovação da mãe. Rin não conteve um sorriso diante da compreensão da filha e estendeu a mão para ela, caminhando pela curta calçada de ladrilhos que levava até à porta e à fachada de vidro da confeitaria.

Antes mesmo que pudesse alcançar a entrada, Sango passou como um furacão pela porta, fazendo com que a sineta de entrada tocasse alto. A amiga de longa data de Rin não esperou para tirar o avental que vestia, fazendo-o enquanto caminhava a largos passos para alcançá-la. Sango estava pálida e tinha os lábios trêmulos, como se escolhesse mental e previamente as palavras que diria. Rin sentiu o coração pular uma batida. A última vez em que havia visto a amiga assim foi na noite em que Kenichi faleceu.

Lissy correu para abraçar as pernas da madrinha. Sango afagou os cabelos lisos da menina, sem conseguir tirar a expressão aflita do rosto.

\- Meu doce, seu padrinho está te esperando lá dentro com um pedaço enorme do seu bolo preferido – Sango finalmente escondeu o nervosismo para olhar para os olhos cor de mel de Lissy. – Vá logo! Ele já comeu quase a metade.

\- Tio Kohako! Eu também quero! – A menina gritou mais uma vez, correndo pra dentro da confeitaria. Rin não conseguiu ter fibra para sequer chamar a atenção da filha outra vez. Ficou congelada no lugar, sentindo o coração bater na ponta do estômago.

Sango esfregou os dedos contra o avental outra vez, tentando se acalmar. A coragem fugia de sua garganta progressivamente, ao mesmo passo em que Rin perdia a cor do rosto.

\- A-a filha dos Clark ligou aqui há alguns minutos. – A voz rouca quase não conseguiu escapar dos lábios e ela teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar. – Sesshoumaru está na cidade. E-ele deu entrada no hotel agora há pouco.

Rin sentiu como se estivesse ficado surda por um instante. Seus ouvidos foram preenchidos por um longo e irritante zumbido. Teve que se concentrar para acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir e, então, sentiu como se fosse desmaiar. O que _aquele homem_ estava fazendo na cidade, depois de tanto tempo? O choque rapidamente se transformou em raiva e a visão de Rin se tornou um borrão.

\- Fique com Lissy, por favor. – Pediu, procurando as chaves da caminhonete no bolso.

\- Você não vai atrás dele. – Ela praticamente ordenou, aproximando-se da amiga.

Rin ignorou o apelo da amiga e, já com a chave em mãos, deu meia volta e seguiu em direção à caminhonete.

\- Não pode procurá-lo nesse estado. Você vai acabar fazendo uma besteira. – Sango seguiu a amiga como se fosse uma sombra e segurou a porta da caminhonete assim que Rin a abriu.

\- Não posso deixar que ele se aproxime da _minha_ filha. – Ela virou-se para encarar a amiga diretamente nos olhos.

Sango desistiu de segurar a porta e soltou, aos poucos, os dedos da lataria vermelha. Rin subiu no estribo e entrou, manobrando o carro até voltar para a pequena rua, em frente à confeitaria. Sua mente fervilhava; de ódio, de raiva, de mágoa. Todas as palavras que pensou, durante todos esses anos, em dizer para Sesshoumaru fugiram de sua mente. Tudo que queria naquele momento era mandá-lo de volta para Nova York o mais rápido possível, antes que Lissy soubesse que aquele homem estava na cidade.

Estacionou na calçada do hotel dos Clark e saltou de uma vez, abrindo a porta da recepção subitamente.

\- Onde Sesshoumaru está? – Perguntou de uma vez, dirigindo-se à garota na recepção.

\- Rin, desculpe. Eu só liguei porque pensei que você não soubesse que ele estava na cidade. Eu não queria... – Ela começou a se explicar, gesticulando nervosamente.

\- Ele está aqui? – Insistiu, sentindo o corpo tremer dos pés à cabeça.

\- Não. Saiu há apenas alguns minutos. E-ele está em um sedan alugado... – A pobre moça tentou dar mais explicações, mas Rin saiu da recepção em uma fração de segundo, voltando para a caminhonete. _Um sedan_... – ela pensou. Poderia jurar que viu, de relance no espelho da caminhonete, um sedan estacionado na porta da sua casa mais cedo. Rin estava aterrorizada. Aquilo significava que ele estava as observando – e mais; significava que ele já havia visto Melissa.

Dirigiu com pressa até sua casa de volta e assim que dobrou a esquina, sentiu a mente borrar novamente. Lá estava o maldito sedan, estacionado bem em frente à sua casa. Acelerou com força e parou atrás do carro, descendo como um relâmpago. Andou em passos largos até a porta do motorista do carro e observou quando Sesshoumaru escorregou as pernas para fora, com a maior calma do mundo.

Ele ficou de pé, ao lado do luxuoso carro. Estava vestido com uma camisa social impecavelmente branca, com as mangas dobradas. A calça jeans escura abrigava as longas e fortes pernas, além de parte de um sapato fino, devidamente lustrado. Ele ajeitou a armação dos óculos escuros que usava, respirando fundo antes de falar.

\- Eu vim pela menina. – Disse de imediato. Não tinha pensado em começar daquela forma, mas aquela foi a primeira defesa que seu cérebro elaborou. _Defesa de mim contra mim mesmo_ , ele pensou. A intenção era não deixar que Rin chegasse a pensar que ele havia voltado por ela. Desde o princípio, diria que estava ali para estabelecer uma relação com a _menina_.

Sesshoumaru só não esperava o que veio a seguir – ou talvez até esperava, por saber que merecia aquilo. Um sonoro e dolorido tapa no lado direito do rosto o fez lembrar de duas coisas: um – Rin era canhota e dois – ela o odiava.

* * *

 **Oi gente!**

 **Não queiram me matar, por favor. Eu sei que todas as minhas histórias estão paradas e isso aconteceu principalmente porque o monitor do meu notebook queimou! Então, enquanto ele estava arrumando, eu comecei a escrever essa historinha no meu tablet e tcharãn: ela tem dois capítulos lá. Eu estou tentando adiantar as outras histórias do tablet também, mas como eu já tinha alguns capítulos escritos, eu estou tentando esperar meu notebook reviver. Tenham um pouquinho de paciência, por favor!**

 **No mais, o que acharam da história? :D estou super empolgada com ela. Espero que gostem muito!**

 **Beijos e beijos :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

O chiado da própria respiração ofegante, em conjunto com o zunido contínuo em seus ouvidos, provocado pela irritação, ódio e mágoa, impedia que Rin escutasse qualquer coisa em sua volta. Não havia nada para ouvir, de qualquer forma, já que Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado pelos últimos instantes, apenas encarando-a. O rosto dele ainda ardia e sofria pequenos choques pelo impacto do tapa que havia recebido. Não era a sua pele que doía, mas sim seu orgulho. Após cinco anos, ela o recepcionou com um gesto agressivo e nem sequer uma única palavra. Mas afinal, o que ele poderia esperar? Sabia que aquela conversa não seria amigável, mas não esperava que as coisas saíssem dos trilhos antes mesmo de começar.

Rin não sabia bem como agir. Seus instintos desejavam estapear o outro lado do rosto de Sesshoumaru, mas ela havia perdido a coragem. Precisava se acalmar, antes que ficasse completamente histérica e perdesse a cabeça de vez. Apesar de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos, precisava lembrar-se que era o sangue dele que corria nas veias de Lissy. E o que Rin sentia por Sesshoumaru deixou de importar no instante em que Lissy existiu. _Ela é mais importante_ , Rin pensou. Precisava se acalmar e controlar a situação, para que a filha não fosse mergulhada naquela situação caótica.

\- Você não deveria ter vindo até aqui. – Ela respirou fundo, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. A voz entrecortada e quase chorosa entregou toda a raiva que Rin sentia.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se calado por mais um instante, apenas encarando o rosto de Rin, que havia tomado um tom avermelhado. Ela parecia tentar controlar a raiva para ser minimamente civilizada diante dele, mas a voz e os olhos castanhos transbordavam toda a fúria e angústia que ela sentia em vê-lo. E aquilo, de alguma forma indesejável, fazia com que o peito dele ardesse. Depois de cinco anos, tudo que ela sentiu ao vê-lo foi raiva e receio.

\- Eu mudei meus planos. Quero conhecer Melissa. – Disse, de uma só vez. Sentiu dificuldade em pronunciar o nome da _menina_. Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez em que havia feito aquilo.

\- Não. – Rin suplicou, girando os calcanhares e cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos. O seu pior pesadelo estava se concretizando da pior maneira possível. Não queria acreditar que Sesshoumaru estava de volta depois de tanto tempo. Foram cinco anos sem nenhum tipo de contato, somente trocas formais de informações estritamente necessárias com o advogado dele. E, claro, depósitos em uma conta-poupança em nome de Lissy. Aquilo foi tudo – e nem perto do suficiente. Ele não tinha o direito de requerer a presença da filha, tampouco apresentar-se como pai dela. Sesshoumaru _nunca_ havia sido pai de Melissa, desde o princípio. Mesmo que Rin e, principalmente, Kenichi houvessem atenuado as frustrações dela por não ter a presença do pai em sua vida, aquele ainda era um assunto delicado para Lissy. Só Deus sabia quanto ela ficaria confusa e magoada se Sesshoumaru chegasse daquela forma e depois partisse, como ele já havia feito. Rin não poderia permitir aquilo. – Não, não, não e não. – A súplica foi ganhando tom de raiva e ela finalmente virou-se de volta para ele, com os olhos repletos de lágrimas e ódio. – Você não vai vê-la. Não tem esse direito.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem perder a expressão fria. Novamente, aquela reação não era completa surpresa. Não esperava que Rin fosse acatar aquela ideia de imediato. Mas tê-la dando ordens estava começando a irritar Sesshoumaru.

\- Sou o pai dela. – Reafirmou, em um tom firme e suave de voz. – Assumi Melissa e quero recuperar o tempo que perdi.

\- Impossível. – Rin travou os dentes, cuspindo cada sílaba entre eles. – Um nome no papel não te dá o direito de querer absolutamente nada. Melissa é minha filha – eu a criei sozinha. Eu quem decido o que é bom para ela ou não. Você certamente não fará bem a ninguém aqui, principalmente à _minha_ menina.

A irritação dele se transformou em mágoa em apenas um instante. A expressão fria do rosto cedeu por um instante e as linhas do rosto de Sesshoumaru ficaram dolorosas. Rin havia atirado a verdade nele. Não poderia contestá-la em nada – exceto na última frase. Não queria fazer mal à _menina_. Aquele não era o objetivo.

\- Você está enganada. Um nome no papel – Repetiu a expressão com desprezo, imitando o tom de Rin – me dá todo o direito de ver Melissa. Não pode me impedir de ficar longe dela para sempre.

\- Quem te impediu de ficar longe dela nesses últimos cinco anos? – Soltou um riso nervoso e raivoso entre os lábios. – Por que não mostrou tanto interesse até agora?

\- Isso não importa. – Ele retomou o tom frio do rosto.

\- Pode não importar pra você, mas pra Melissa faz toda a diferença. Não vou permitir que você a magoe. Sei que logo _sua mulher_ vai ordenar que você volte para casa. E assim que você voltar, Melissa ficará de coração partido. – Levantou o dedo em direção a ele, ficando cada vez mais irritada pela expressão indiferente no rosto de Sesshoumaru.

\- Está enganada mais uma vez. – Abriu uma linha sarcástica de sorriso, sem tirar os olhos de Rin. – Quero que Melissa saiba que tenha um pai. Não pretendo partir. Gostando você ou não, eu vim para ficar. – Tomou fôlego, vendo qualquer cor desaparecer do rosto de Rin. – Espero que você aprenda a lidar com essa situação amigavelmente. Não gostaria de pedir a um juiz a garantia de ver a _minha_ filha. – Girou os calcanhares e abriu a porta do carro, escorregando as pernas para o banco do motorista suavemente. Sem pressa alguma, ligou o motor e abriu o vidro do motorista do carro. – Quando você estiver calma, conversamos novamente. – Saiu, deixando Rin completamente atônita no meio da rua.

Ela esperou que o carro dele dobrasse a esquina para deixar que a raiva se transformasse em um choro silencioso e frustrado. Não queria acreditar que Sesshoumaru havia voltado definitivamente. Não podia aceitar o ar de soberba dele, tampouco aquela certeza irritante de que os cinco anos longe de Lissy não foram nada, que a situação era totalmente reparável. Rin nunca havia deixado que a mágoa que guardava dele contaminasse a imagem que Lissy tinha do pai. A menina nunca soube o real motivo da partida de Sesshoumaru – e talvez por isso nunca tivesse entendido por que o pai estava longe. Mas ele era uma figura distante, que Rin procurava manter afastada da mente de Lissy no dia-a-dia. Eventualmente, no dia dos pais ou em datas festivas, ela perguntava sobre o pai ou sobre quando finalmente o veria. E Rin nunca teve uma resposta para essas perguntas, embora nunca tenha escondido o nome ou a existência do pai de sua filha. No entanto, a volta de Sesshoumaru dava a ela a assustadora certeza de que Lissy teria seu desejo atendido, ela finalmente conheceria o pai. E Rin poderia ver seu pior pesadelo tornando-se real: Sesshoumaru partindo o coração da filha, assim como ele havia partido o seu.

* * *

\- Rin? Você está me ouvindo? – Sango perguntou, saindo com pressa pela pequena porta móvel da cozinha da confeitaria. O movimento fez com que a madeira fosse pra frente e pra trás, em um movimento contínuo e típico de portas estilo bar faroeste.

\- Não, desculpe. – Rin virou-se para olhar a amiga. O semblante cansado e o olhar distante denunciavam a falta de concentração dela. – Estou tentando fechar o caixa, mas não consigo. Estou errando as contas, esquecendo os números... – As mãos nervosas colocaram novamente as notas nas gavetas da caixa registradora, que fechou em um estrondo seco.

Sango colocou uma das mãos na cintura, adotando um ar complacente. Sabia que o motivo daquela perturbação era a presença de Sesshoumaru. Ele havia chegado na cidade há apenas de três dias e desde então, Rin estava no mundo da lua.

\- Kohako faz isso depois, esqueça. – Ela aproximou-se, recostando ao balcão de madeira que guardava a caixa registradora. – Você realmente não consegue esquecer que Sesshoumaru está aqui, não é?

\- E como eu poderia? – Rin massageou as têmporas, fechando os olhos. – Eu não consigo ficar em paz. Penso o tempo todo em como ele vai magoar minha filha.

\- Eu sei que o histórico dele não é o melhor, mas você já pensou que ele pode realmente ter percebido que estava perdendo o amor da filha? – Colocou uma das mãos na cintura e jogou o pano de prato por cima do ombro.

\- Impossível. Ele não liga para o amor de ninguém, a não ser o próprio. – Rin estreitou os olhos castanhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Sango suspirou, sabendo que seria muito difícil tentar tranquilizar a amiga. Rin estava muito estressada com aquela situação – e tinha razão de estar.

\- Sesshoumaru pode ter amadurecido. Não é você mesma quem diz que amar um filho muda tudo?

\- Acontece que ele não ama Lissy. Ele a rejeitou desde o começo, não a viu crescer. Eu duvido que ele realmente sinta que está perdendo alguma coisa na criação dela. - As palavras atropeladas denunciavam a mágoa que Rin sentia. Era como se tudo que tivesse sentido pelo abandono de Sesshoumaru nos últimos anos estivesse sendo menosprezado agora.

\- Por qual motivo ele viria, então? As coisas que ele tanto prezava foram deixadas em segundo plano para ele vir até aqui conhecer Melissa. A carreira em Nova York, aquela mulher...

Rin desviou o olhar, encarando os desenhos na madeira do balcão. Era verdade. Foram longos cinco anos de ausência, mas ele finalmente havia voltado. Por mais que ele não tivesse o direito de exigir nada em relação a Lissy, Sesshoumaru parecia disposto a finalmente abrir mão de algo em nome da filha. O problema é que Rin tinha certeza que ele se cansaria, cedo ou tarde. Ele pensaria novamente no dinheiro, no prestígio, na carreira e na bela esposa dele. E ela o veria partindo outra vez.

\- E eu devo simplesmente abrir as portas da vida da minha filha pra ele? Permitir que ela se afeiçoe a ele, sem ter a menor certeza de que ele vai retribuir esse sentimento ou que ele vai sequer ficar aqui por mais de alguns dias? – Rin respirou fundo, não podendo conter as grossas lágrimas que se formaram acima dos cílios volumosos dos olhos castanhos.

\- Eu entendo sua angústia. Você tem toda razão de pensar assim. – Sango aproximou-se da amiga, passando os dedos pelo ombro dela, em um afago delicado. – Mas não há nada que você possa fazer agora. Sesshoumaru já está na cidade e se você impedi-lo de ver Melissa, ele acabará envolvendo a justiça nessa questão. E então será tudo mais doloroso para nossa menina.

\- Eu o odeio, com todas as minhas forças. – Rin apertou os olhos, permitindo finalmente que as lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto dela.

\- Não diga isso. – Suspirou pesadamente, puxando a amiga pra perto e afagando os cabelos castanhos dela. – Pense: o que seu pai faria neste momento?

Rin riu baixo, só de imaginar a situação. Pacífico como era, Kenichi jamais teria permitido que ela fosse ao encontro de Sesshoumaru três dias atrás – tampouco permitiria que a filha estapeasse o pai de sua neta. Ele com certeza acharia uma solução sábia, que protegesse Lissy, mas que colocasse paz naquela situação tão caótica. Mas como Rin não havia herdado tal sabedoria do pai, ela não havia sido pacífica em momento algum.

\- Acho que o velho Ozawa permitiria que Lissy conhecesse o pai, mas manteria uma distância segura entre os dois, até ter certeza do que acontecerá.

\- Então você já sabe o que fazer.

* * *

 _\- Não posso acreditar que essa mulher fez isso_ – A voz delicada de Rebeca ecoava pelo quarto. Sesshoumaru havia colocado o celular no viva voz, enquanto passava a fina toalha branca pelos cabelos curtos prateados. – _Ela realmente te bateu?_

\- Foi só um momento de histeria. Ela ficou com raiva ao me ver. – Ele sentou na cama, logo ao lado do aparelho.

 _\- Inacreditável. Até mesmo para uma mulher ignorante como ela._ – Apesar do tom delicado, a dose de rancor e arrogância transbordavam nas palavras dela.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer. Em outras ocasiões, as ofensas de Rebeca não o incomodariam, mas especialmente agora, algo havia mudado. Ele também estava com raiva pelo comportamento de Rin, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia culpá-la. Na verdade, ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que a reação histérica dela não tinha nada a ver com o final mal resolvido dos dois, mas sim por um medo real que ele magoasse _a menina_. Afinal, ela era a vida de Rin. Um nó na garganta impediu que ele respondesse, mas antes que o silêncio constrangesse aquela conversa, duas batidas na porta ecoaram pelo quarto.

 _\- Oh, você está esperando alguém?_ – Perguntou Rebeca. Não havia tom de cobrança na frase, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que ela ficaria mais curiosa que o comum com Rin por perto.

\- Serviço de quarto. Pedi que servissem o jantar aqui. – Disse, virando-se para olhar a porta. Tirou o telefone do viva voz e levou o aparelho até o ouvido novamente.

 _\- Não quero atrapalhar. Falamos depois. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru._

\- Eu te ligo assim que tiver novidades. Até. – Desligou, como se estivesse tratando com alguém do trabalho ou de algum contato formal. Apesar de Rebeca ser sua esposa, eles nunca foram afeitos às amenidades de um casal. "Eu te amo", ou qualquer outro sinal de afetividade nunca era compartilhado. E assim eles haviam vivido nos últimos anos, sem brigas ou problemas.

Ele ajeitou a toalha bege que envolvia o quadril, firmando o arranjo que a mantinha no lugar. Caminhou até a porta vagarosamente e desaferrolhou as duas fechaduras de metal da madeira, puxando a maçaneta. A surpresa de ver Rin em sua frente escapou pelo rosto dele, substituindo por um instante a expressão fria que ele mantinha sempre. Ela também não conseguiu esconder o constrangimento de vê-lo somente de toalha, mas manteve a pose firme e altiva de sempre.

\- Desculpe, vou me vestir. – Ele ameaçou a dar as costas, mas ela o interrompeu.

\- Não é necessário, eu não vou tomar muito tempo. – Rin aumentou a voz em um tom e então ele parou, voltando a encarar os olhos castanhos e expressivos. – Amanhã, depois da escola, vou levar Melissa até a confeitaria da minha família. Vou conversar com ela e prepará-la para que vocês se conheçam. – Tomou outro fôlego, tentando segurar a coragem para terminar aquelas dolorosas frases. – Vou dizer a ela que você está na cidade por um tempo e que veio vê-la.

\- Eu já disse que não vou partir. – O tom sereno da voz dele quase fez com que Rin perdesse a cabeça.

\- Se você quer fazer isso de uma maneira amistosa, será da forma que eu disser. – Ela o encarou com firmeza, apertando a mandíbula em uma linha demarcada. – Um passo de cada vez, para não assustar ou magoar minha filha.

\- Chego em qual horário? – Perguntou, ignorando o tom usado por ela ao dizer "minha filha".

\- Às quatro. A confeitaria fica na rua do...

\- Eu não me esqueci. – Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela e Rin sentiu como se o par de olhos dourados tivesse a atravessado. Perdeu o fôlego por um instante, mas se obrigou a manter firme e acenar uma única vez antes de dar as costas, caminhando pelo corredor de paredes amarelas do hotel.

* * *

Às quatro horas em ponto daquela sexta-feira ensolarada, Sesshoumaru entrou pela porta da confeitaria. A sineta da porta emitiu um som longo e irritante, fazendo-o parar logo depois da porta de vidro. A mulher atrás do balcão, de cabelos castanhos escuros, virou-se para olhá-lo. Ele sabia que aquela era a melhor amiga de Rin, que trabalhava naquela confeitaria há anos. Esperou um olhar de desprezo, mas Sango somente acenou uma vez com a cabeça e virou-se para a cozinha novamente. Sesshoumaru suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos por um instante. Finalmente alguém naquela maldita cidade não o odiava.

Procurou uma mesa no fundo da cafeteria vazia e sentou-se, de costas para a porta. Não podia admitir aquilo, nem mesmo para si mesmo, mas a ansiedade não permitia que ele ficasse olhando Rin e _a menina_ chegando. Mais uma vez, as palavras fugiam da sua mente. Ele não sabia o que dizer para _a menina_ , nem mesmo como se comportar no momento em que ela chegasse. O que, afinal, meninas de cinco anos de idade gostavam de conversar? Ele certamente não conhecia nenhum desenho ou filme que ela gostava. Tampouco sabia quais eram seus gostos, hábitos ou expressões. Pela primeira vez, desde os últimos cinco anos, ele sentiu o peso da distância. Ele era um estranho completo para _a menina_. E não fazia a menor ideia de como ela o receberia.

Ouviu a caminhonete barulhenta de Rin encostando em frente à confeitaria. _Ela ainda dirige esse ferro velho_ , pensou. Algumas coisas não haviam mudado desde que ele partiu de Lovebelt, mas uma coisa especialmente mudou. Melissa havia crescido e já tinha maturidade suficiente para perceber a ausência dele. Ela havia crescido, um pouco a cada dia, sem qualquer tipo de contato com o pai. Assim como ele mesmo cresceu, sem a presença de InuTaisho. Antes que a memória perturbadora da sua relação – ou da não-relação – com seu pai fizesse com que Sesshoumaru perdesse a pose fria, ele ouviu a sineta tocando longa e irritantemente mais uma vez.

\- Oi tia Sango! – Melissa exclamou. A pequena correu até a cozinha, totalmente alheia à presença de Sesshoumaru no salão, e encontrou o ambiente vazio. – Cadê você, madrinha?

\- Lissy, sente-se aqui. – Rin pediu, indicando uma banqueta de pedra, ao lado da extensa mesa também de pedra, coberta de farinha e repleta de formas de rosquinhas e pães prestes a irem ao forno. Ela ajudou a filha a subir e sentou-se logo à frente dela. Respirou fundo, segurando as pequenas mãozinhas entre os próprios dedos. Teve de morder o lábio inferior para conter o choro. – Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe?

\- Eu também te amo, mamãe. – Ela inclinou a cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas claras, expressando a confusão de sua mente.

\- Eu contei a você, algumas vezes, que esse amor começou quando eu conheci o seu... – Aquela palavra dolorosa de dizer tinha de sair da boca de Rin, então ela tomou um rápido fôlego – pai. Que eu sempre seria grata a esse amor porque ele me deu você. – Melissa acenou lentamente a cabeça algumas vezes, prestando total atenção na mãe. – Porque você me faz feliz todos os dias, cada vez mais. – Ela aproximou o rosto de Lissy, encostando a testa na dela. – E seu pai nunca pôde estar por perto...

\- Porque ele trabalha muito, não é, mamãe? – Ela confirmou, olhando a mãe fixamente.

Rin engoliu seco. Era necessário suprimir toda a mágoa, pelo bem de Lissy.

\- Isso. E ele trabalha muuito longe daqui, não é? – Prolongou as vogais das palavras, fazendo a menina rir. – Mas eu preciso te dizer algo. Eu falei com seu pai há alguns dias e ele me disse que conseguiu algum tempo de férias. – Respirou fundo. _Seja corajosa, Rin. –_ E ele veio te ver.

Melissa recuou, afastando-se do rosto da mãe. Rin sentiu o coração pular uma batida ao ver que no rosto da menina, ao invés de confusão ou incerteza, havia genuína felicidade. Lissy havia sorrido, iluminando o doce rosto, de uma forma que Rin não via desde que Kenichi ainda estava vivo. Ela reuniu as duas pequenas mãos em uma sonora palminha, repetindo o gesto em seguida.

\- Ele está aqui? Quando eu posso falar com ele? Eu vou poder levá-lo para conhecer o moinho? – As palavras animadas se atropelavam, em ansiedade.

\- Uma coisa de cada vez, ok? – Procurou novamente as duas mãos da filha, apertando-as entre seus dedos. Precisava daquela segurança naquele momento. – Ele também quer te conhecer. Mas eu preciso que você vá com calma, Lissy. Seu pai não sabe quando vai ter que voltar ao trabalho.

A menina acenou repetidas vezes, ainda com animação. Ela parecia não ter absorvido a última informação e Rin não queria insistir. Aquele não era o momento.

\- Posso vê-lo, mamãe?

\- Nós vamos juntas, ok? – Envolveu os dois braços em volta da filha e a comprimiu, em um breve abraço, antes de tirá-la da banqueta. Colocou os dois pés de Lissy no chão e segurou uma de suas mãos com firmeza. – Seu pai está te esperando, aqui no salão.

O rosto de Lissy se iluminou mais uma vez e os olhos cor de mel se fixaram na porta móvel que separava a cozinha do balcão da confeitaria. Rin começou a andar, com as pernas trêmulas, até o outro lado, sentindo-se completamente zonza. A menina apertou a mão dela e caminhou um passo à frente, quase guiando a mãe. E lá estava Sesshoumaru. Ele usava uma camisa azul marinho, com as mangas dobradas na altura do antebraço. A calça jeans escura envolvia as longas pernas, que espalhavam-se por baixo da mesa de madeira. Ele estava de costas e não havia se virado, embora Rin soubesse muito bem que ele ouvia atentamente a aproximação das duas. Melissa sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

O coração de Sesshoumaru pareceu pular uma batida. Lá estava ela, com um sorriso doce e amigável para recebê-lo. Não havia nenhum traço de insegurança ou mágoa. Os olhos claros, que eram tão expressivos e arredondados como os de Rin, se apertavam por causa da abertura do sorriso. O reflexo do sol batia diretamente no rosto dela, fazendo com que os olhos de Melissa ficassem ainda mais dourados, parecidos com os dele. O cabelo liso, também como o da mãe, tinha uma mecha presa em uma presilha vermelha e estava perfeitamente alinhado. As bochechas, em evidência, tinham a mesma vivacidade da pele de Rin, assim como o formato da boca. A primeira impressão dele se confirmou: Melissa era realmente muito parecida com Rin. Ele desviou o olhar por um instante e encontrou uma expressão apreensiva no rosto da mulher. Rin tentava esconder, mas não conseguia. Estava sendo doloroso passar por aquele momento.

\- Fiquei muito contente por você ter vindo me visitar. – A menina começou, não conseguindo segurar a ansiedade. – Mamãe dizia que você trabalha bastante, e longe daqui.

\- É verdade. – Ele confirmou, tentando suavizar as linhas frias do próprio rosto.

\- Você também planta trigo? – Ela perguntou, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

\- Não, eu... – Sesshoumaru gaguejou, tomando fôlego para continuar. – Eu sou advogado.

\- Oh... – Lissy arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo maravilhada. – Você defende as pessoas boas?

Sesshoumaru quase sorriu diante da visão ingênua e pura da menina. Resolveu somente acenar.

\- E você? Já escolheu o que vai ser quando crescer? – Perguntou, observando cada movimento dela.

\- Quero fazer o mesmo que o vovô Kenichi fazia. – O olhar encontrou a mesa e, por um instante, a felicidade desapareceu do rosto da menina.

Sesshoumaru procurou o rosto de Rin e encontrou outra expressão dolorosa. Então o velho Ozawa havia morrido. Podia imaginar quão duro havia sido aquele golpe para Rin, que tinha o pai como um porto seguro. Ela estava sozinha e tinha somente Melissa no mundo, agora. Lembrar o motivo de sua volta a Lovebelt fez com o estômago de Sesshoumaru revirasse por um instante, mas ele se obrigou a continuar agindo racionalmente.

\- Então você é como sua mãe. – Ele manteve o olhar em Rin por um longo instante e ela evitou retribuir aquele contato, olhando para a filha.

\- Sou. – O tom orgulhoso com que ela afirmou aquilo fez com que Rin sorrisse. – Posso te levar até o moinho. Você sabia que o trigo já vai começar a ser colhido? – Melissa também sorriu e Sesshoumaru constatou, mais uma vez, como o riso das duas era parecido. – Depois ele irá para a moagem, para virar farinha e depois irá ajudar os pães a crescer.

A felicidade no rosto de Melissa fez com que, pela primeira vez em anos, uma pequena luz se acendesse no peito de Sesshoumaru. Ela era realmente inteligente, doce e amigável, como Rebeca havia apontado. Confirmar aquilo teria deixado sua mulher radiante, mas ele tentou desligar-se daquilo. Ver o sorriso da doce menina fazia com que Sesshoumaru se desligasse do mundo fora daquela confeitaria.

* * *

 **Oi gente!**

 **E então? O que acharam desse segundo capítulo?**

 **Estou super animada com a história e com as reviews que recebi. Vou tentar manter um ritmo de postagem de quinze em quinze dias, ou menos, se der.**

 **Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem suas opiniões.**

 **Um super beijo a todos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Os dez dias seguintes passaram lentamente para Rin. O início da colheita do trigo fez com que suas manhãs e tardes ficassem cada vez mais ocupadas. E embora as tarefas da fazenda a atribulassem, sua mente não conseguia desligar-se da filha, o que fazia com que os dias se arrastassem. Antes de Sesshoumaru aparecer, Lissy acompanhava Rin em algumas tarefas. Ela gostava de ir até o armazém, para ver o trigo começar a ser moído. Adorava ver o movimento das pás enferrujadas do enorme moinho, que rodava freneticamente com os primeiros ventos do verão. Quando Rin precisava ir até o campo, no entanto, Melissa ficava com Sango na doceria. Rin não gostava de ter a filha perto das máquinas de colheita e, como ela mesma acabava operando algumas delas, não conseguia ficar o tempo todo atenta aos movimentos da filha. E mesmo que Lissy adorasse a fazenda, ela não podia ficar naquela extensão de terras sem supervisão.

Isso tudo acontecia antes. Agora Lissy estava passando as tardes na confeitaria, mas na companhia de Sesshoumaru. Rin pedia sempre que Sango os acompanhasse, mas a verdade era que, com o trigo novo chegando do armazém, ela tinha pouco tempo livre fora da cozinha. As férias das crianças estavam chegando e as encomendas de doces sempre cresciam nessa época. Sango só tinha tempo de buscar a afilhada na escola e levá-la até a confeitaria, lugar em que Sesshoumaru estava sempre esperando. Juntos, eles tomavam o café da tarde, faziam o dever de casa de Lissy e conversavam até que Rin chegasse da fazenda, no início da noite. No começo, Sango ouvia da cozinha somente a voz da menina, contando animadamente histórias sobre a escola, a colheita de trigo e das brincadeiras que ela aprendia. No entanto, a cada novo dia Sango podia perceber que Sesshoumaru estava falando mais, compartilhando histórias de Nova York e da infância dele. A ligação entre eles crescia e a maneira com que Sesshoumaru olhava para Melissa também mudava. Havia algo puro, doce nos olhos dourados, mas eventualmente um brilho de arrependimento surgia. Sango acreditava que aquilo era pelos cinco anos em que Sesshoumaru esteve longe, mas ele sentia aquilo toda vez que se lembrava do motivo de sua ida a Lovebelt. Principalmente quando Lissy perguntava sobre Nova York.

Rin não gostava daquilo, mas não havia muito a ser feito. Ficava com o coração apertado toda vez que imaginava a possibilidade de Sesshoumaru simplesmente partir, como aconteceu anos atrás. Melissa não saberia lidar com aquilo. E o fato de pai e filha se aproximarem tão rápido piorava a situação. Era óbvio que havia uma ligação entre os dois, algo que não podia ser explicado. Embora Melissa realmente se parecesse muito com Rin fisicamente, as expressões e os jeitos pareciam muito os de Sesshoumaru. Toda vez que Rin chegava a confeitaria e via os dois sentados juntos, ela reparava como a postura deles era parecida. O jeito de segurar o lápis, a atenção com que liam, a expressão que faziam ao pensar, a forma com que os dois apoiavam o queixo sobre os dedos. Já havia percebido alguns destes sinais antes, mas agora, tudo parecia muito mais óbvio. Lissy estava muito contente com a presença do pai, mas Rin estava a cada dia pensando na necessidade de manter uma distância saudável entre os dois. Não queria, claro, afastá-los completamente, mas precisava colocar aquela situação sob seu controle. Afinal, Lissy era _sua_ filha.

Rin pensava naquilo, ainda deitada na cama. Faltavam alguns minutos para que seu relógio despertasse, na mesinha de cabeceira de madeira, mas ela já estava acordada. Não havia conseguido dormir direito, na verdade. Escutou cada gota da grossa e pesada chuva que caiu durante a madrugada. Os pensamentos e as lembranças fervilhavam na sua cabeça, impedindo que o sono viesse. O quarto ainda estava praticamente escuro, já que o sol também não havia nascido. Virou-se outra vez, encarando o teto do quarto e depois revirou-se, chegando finalmente à conclusão de que não poderia ficar na cama. Assim que colocou os pés para fora do lençol, o telefone tocou. Rin correu, descendo as escadas com pressa, para pegar o aparelho no corredor do andar de baixo. Seu coração batia no alto da garganta, imaginando o que seria tão urgente para ser dito tão cedo. _É Sesshoumaru, ele está indo embora,_ foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Só podia ser isso. O primeiro voo para Chicago partia logo cedo e ele estava indo para Wichita para não perder o avião. Assim como foi naquele dia. Fechou os olhos e atendeu ao telefone, esperando pelo pior.

\- _Rin?_ – Chamou Kohako, do outro lado da linha. Ela soltou a respiração de uma vez, sentindo o alívio diminuir as batidas aflitas em seu peito. – _Desculpe por ligar tão cedo. Você precisa vir para a fazenda agora._

\- O que aconteceu?

\- _A chuva fez com que a enxurrada descesse pela plantação à noite. As bombas das irrigadoras acabaram levando boa parte da água de volta para o rio, então o estrago no campo não foi grande. Mas todo o sistema hidráulico está entupido e coberto de lama._ – Explicou. A voz rouca indicava que ele também havia acabado de acordar.

\- Precisamos limpar as bombas. Se não, a água que está no campo não vai deixar que as máquinas trabalhem, além de estragar o trigo que está prestes a ser colhido. – Ela esfregou os olhos. O sistema de irrigação costumava trazer água de um rio próximo à plantação para o campo, mas com a enxurrada causada pela chuva, os canos acabaram fazendo o caminho contrário. Por sorte, Rin pensou. Uma enxurrada é capaz de destruir a plantação e ela havia visto isso acontecer muitas vezes ao longo da vida. A terra avermelhada da região era boa para a plantação de grãos, mas por ter muita argila, ela encharcava com facilidade. E isso causava as enchentes que arrancavam o trigo da terra e arruinavam toda a temporada de vários fazendeiros. – Preciso que Sango arrume Lissy e a leve até a escola. Você pode pedir isso a ela, por favor?

\- _Claro, vou falar com minha irmã._ – Kohako concordou.

\- Vou acordar Lissy, colocar uma roupa e encontro você aí. Aproveito e deixo-a com Sango. Nos vemos em alguns minutos.

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou no começo da manhã, sentindo o suor escorrer pela pele. Embora tivesse dormido somente de short, o sol batendo contra a cortina fina da janela havia transformado o quarto dele em uma sauna. E é claro que o ar condicionado velho e barulhento, instalado no chão do quarto, não tinha potência para refrigerar o ambiente. O calor daquela cidade era infernal. Não sabia como alguém tinha disposição para morar em lugar tão inóspito. Irritado, ele revirou-se na cama, ouvindo as molas – também velhas – do colchão rangerem. Levantou-se, não podendo suportar mais aquilo. Olhou o luxuoso relógio de pulso, depositado na cabeceira da cama e percebeu que faltava ainda um bom tempo para o seu compromisso do dia.

Como o plano era o de passar algum tempo naquela cidade insuportavelmente quente, Sesshoumaru resolveu trazer um pouco do luxo da sua vida de Nova York. Não podia mais ficar com o sedan mediano da pequena locadora de Ellsworth, então resolveu ir até uma concessionária local para comprar um carro. Era difícil conseguir qualquer coisa minimamente compatível com o que ele queria em poucos dias, mas um bom cheque resolveu aquela questão e, em menos de cinco dias, a BMW que pediu já havia chegado. Pensou em pegar o carro e aproveitar para buscar Melissa na escola, que também ficava em Ellsworth. Precisava, no entanto, do aval de Rin. Embora pedir permissão fosse algo extremamente incômodo para Sesshoumaru, ele precisava daquilo para conquistar a confiança dela.

Tomou banho, vestiu uma camisa social branca e uma calça jeans preta. Dobrou as mangas da camisa de maneira quase metódica, organizando cada dobra exatamente do mesmo tamanho e não deixando o tecido dobrar ou franzir. Por fim, organizou os papéis de devolução do carro locado e de retirada do carro novo, colocou os óculos escuros e o sapato preto. Saiu, dirigindo por alguns quilômetros até entrar em uma pequena estrada de terra que levava à fazenda de Rin. Imaginava que ela estava ali, coordenando a equipe que colhia o trigo, sob o sol escaldante. Foi assim que a vira pela primeira vez, quando fez aquele mesmo caminho há seis anos. Ele estava indo até a fazenda de Joseph Braxton, um velho senhor dono de imensas terras na região. Ele, ao contrário dos outros fazendeiros do entorno de Lovebelt, plantava soja. Era um senhor rico, que havia estudado em Nova York com Leonard, pai da então noiva de Sesshoumaru. Joseph já tinha mais de oitenta anos e queria fazer seu testamento em vida. O objetivo era distribuir a herança valorosa e as terras entre seus quatro filhos, mas havia também a clara intenção de prejudicar o filho mais novo, que decidira ser professor de artes na Europa e não envolver-se com os negócios da família. Sesshoumaru não costumava atuar em inventários, muito menos cuidar de questões de direito de sucessão. Mas ele era competente, Leonard sabia disso e queria testá-lo antes de permitir que o futuro genro assumisse a sociedade no escritório de advocacia - cargo que conseguiria ao casar com Rebeca, meses depois.

O primeiro teste foi chegar à fazenda do velho Braxton. Sesshoumaru não conhecia a região e Leonard não deu nenhum tipo de instrução para ele, tampouco permitiu que um dos funcionários de Joseph fosse buscar o rapaz no aeroporto. Ele decidiu, na época, parar em uma das fazendas no caminho para perguntar onde raios aquele velho se escondia. E assim como fazia agora, ele encostou o carro a uma centena de metros da porta da casa dos Ozawa, bem em frente à plantação de trigo. E assim como há seis anos, Rin estava no meio do campo, no meio do caos das máquinas e de homens trabalhando sob o sol. Ele quase sentiu como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se tudo que o separou de Rin tivesse desaparecido. Mas ela não era mais a mulher com um ar de menina de anos atrás, mas sim uma mulher de verdade. Embora ainda usasse as mesmas roupas de ar interiorano – uma camisa xadrez azul marinho e laranja, por dentro de uma calça jeans escura e botas – ela parecia ter amadurecido. E continuava tão bonita quanto sempre. Mas agora o odiava.

Ele ficou por longos instantes observando-a de dentro do carro, até finalmente conseguir voltar a pensar racionalmente e esquecer aquela tolice de _déjà vu._ Saiu do carro, sentindo a diferença do ar quente e úmido de fora com os dezoito graus programados no ar condicionado do sedan, e começou a andar sobre a terra vermelha argilosa. Só então percebeu que o cenário era caótico. Rin estava com a calça suja de barro até a altura do joelho. O cabelo longo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo firme, mas alguns fios se desgarraram da arrumação e estavam grudando no suor do rosto dela. Ela amarrava um trator em uma colheitadeira presa no barro para, provavelmente, guinchar a máquina. Sesshoumaru parou de andar assim que percebeu um homem se aproximando de Rin. Ele sabia quem era aquele rapaz. Kohako, amigo de infância dela e irmão de Sango, era perdidamente apaixonado por Rin, mas nunca foi correspondido. Ele trocou algumas palavras com ela, fazendo com que ela passasse da expressão séria para um sorriso leve. As mãos de Kohako afastaram os fios de cabelo rebeldes do rosto de Rin e ela retribuiu a atenção com um rápido beijo. Aquela cena doeu mais em Sesshoumaru que o tapa que recebera de Rin há alguns dias. Não havia mais amor não correspondido e, ao contrário do que parecia quando ele chegou pela estrada de terra, tudo havia mudado. Sesshoumaru resolveu voltar. Não havia mais nada a fazer ali. Entrou no sedan alugado e deu meia volta pela pequena estrada de terra, sem que Rin percebesse que ele havia aparecido ali.

* * *

O suor escorria pelo rosto de Rin, até cair pela ponta do nariz fino. A camisa xadrez que vestia podia ser torcida em um balde, encharcada. Ela e os outros homens que trabalhavam na terra estavam exaustos. Haviam andado na lama o dia todo, afundando os pés até quase as coxas, para conseguir resgatar as irrigadoras e as máquinas que haviam sido soterradas durante a chuva. Já passava do meio da tarde e ela não havia parado para comer. A única pausa que fez foi para ligar para Sango, pedindo que ela buscasse Lissy na escola. Kohako estava ajudando Rin a resolver o caos nos campos de trigo, então a amiga era a única a quem poderia recorrer. Provavelmente as duas já estavam em Lovebelt.

\- Você deveria dar uma pausa. – Kohako recomendou, passando o ombro sobre o lado direito do rosto, secando o suor no tecido da camisa. – O calor está forte demais.

Ela estreitou os olhos, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

\- Eu, ao contrário de você, cresci sob o sol do campo. – Riu, entre os dentes, vendo Kohako sorrir também.

\- Não que você não saiba disso, mas até eu escolher a carreira policial, eu também ajudei meu pai na plantação. – Ele fincou a pá na terra úmida, retirando as luvas. – Mas preciso ao menos tomar uma água, estou começando a ver estrela.

Rin revirou os olhos, ainda com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Nunca admitiria aquilo, mas o calor estava quase a matando. Enquanto liberou os funcionários da fazenda para almoçarem, ela e Kohako ficaram para tentar fazer a contagem das irrigadoras soterradas. Queria terminar aquele trabalho ainda hoje – e quase tudo havia sido retirado da lama – mas precisava, de fato, parar um pouco para comer algo e tomar água.

Fincou sua pá também no chão e aproximou-se de uma das máquinas, recostando-se ali. Passou a mão pela nuca molhada de suor e fechou os olhos por um instante, respirando fundo. Assim que abriu os olhos, viu o carro de Sango vindo pela estrada de terra, mais rápido do que deveria. O coração pulou uma batida. O combinado nunca foi o de trazer Lissy até a fazenda, então algo havia acontecido para Sango ir até lá. Desencostou do trator e começou a andar, a passos largos, em direção à estrada. Viu quando a amiga parou o velho carro hatch que dirigia e desceu, sozinha.

 _-_ Onde está Melissa? – A voz urgente perguntou, alertando Kohako. Ele começou a correr em direção à irmã, ao mesmo tempo em que Rin o fez. Ela repetiu. – Onde está ela?

\- Eu me atrasei alguns minutos e, quando cheguei lá, Lissy já havia saído da escola. – Sango explicou, entre as palavras ofegantes. – Ela não estava mais lá!

O chão pareceu desaparecer sob os pés de Rin. Ela cambaleou e Kohako segurou seu braço com firmeza.

\- Ela saiu sozinha? – Ele perguntou.

\- Não... – Sango engoliu seco, passando a olhar a amiga. – A inspetora disse que Sesshoumaru foi buscá-la. Mas eles não foram para a confeitaria e também não estão no hotel. Não consegui encontrá-los em lugar algum.

\- Desgraçado. – Rin sussurrou, cerrando os pulsos. Ela procurou as chaves da caminhonete nos bolsos e começou a andar, ainda com a visão borrada, até a entrada da fazenda, lugar em que a Ford velha estava estacionada. Kohako e Sango foram logo atrás.

Os três pararam assim que viram uma BMW preta na estrada, a algumas centenas de metros. Rin retomou a caminhada sozinha. Sabia exatamente quem estava dirigindo aquela porcaria de carro exibicionista e tinha certeza que sua filha estava lá. Assim que o luxuoso sedan parou, também na entrada da fazenda, Rin abriu a porta de trás e tirou Melissa dali. A menina protestou, mas ela não pôde ouvir. Seus ouvidos zuniam, de raiva. Sesshoumaru também desceu, dando a volta no carro.

\- Entre, agora, com sua madrinha em casa. – Segurou os ombros da filha e falou, em um tom firme. Sango aproximou-se, segurando a mão da menina.

\- Mas o que eu fiz, mamãe? – Ela choramingou, confusa.

\- Agora, Melissa. – Ordenou, em um tom de voz que a filha nunca havia ouvido. Esperou que as duas se afastassem e virou-se, encontrando Sesshoumaru parado, com os braços cruzados.

\- O que há de errado com você? – Ele perguntou, com a mesma expressão fria no rosto.

\- Comigo? – Rin falou, entre os dentes. Ela deu um longo passo para alcançar Sesshoumaru, mas Kohako interviu, segurando-a. Sua raiva quase permitiu que ela estapeasse aquele homem de novo, mas ela já não tinha mais idade para resolver aquela confusão com tapas. Até porque nem uma surra aplacaria o ódio que ela sentia naquele momento. – Quem permitiu que você buscasse a _minha_ filha na escola?

\- Eu vim até aqui, mas vi que você estava ocupada demais, então resolvi não atrapalhar. – O olhar de desprezo dele passou por Kohako.

\- Você não podia ter feito isso sem ter falado comigo, sem a minha permissão. – Ela aumentou o tom de voz e livrou-se do braço de Kohako, encarando Sesshoumaru de perto.

\- Oh, achei que algumas coisas não precisassem ser ditas, não é? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, mas ainda manteve a pose fria. - Melissa é minha filha e, como nem você ou _seu namorado_ foram buscá-la, eu fui. E a trouxe até aqui, então não estou entendendo qual é o problema.

\- Como é? – Ela balançou o rosto, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Você perdeu o juízo, Sesshoumaru?

Ele travou os dentes, evidenciando a linha da mandíbula no rosto. Como em poucas vezes da vida, estava sendo desafiado por alguém. Ficou calado, apenas encarando-a.

\- Escuta bem. – Ela avançou um passo apontou o indicador para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. Apesar da diferença de altura entre os dois, Rin estava enfrentando-o de igual para igual. – Eu não devo nenhum tipo de explicação para você, entendeu? Você, no entanto, está se aproximando da _minha_ filha. E sou eu quem decido quando e se você pode vê-la.

\- Gostando você ou não, Melissa não é _sua_ filha. Ela também é minha. – Ele estreitou os olhos, olhando-a fixamente. – Lamento por você não ter escolhido outro pai para ela. – Os olhos dourados passaram outra vez por Kohako, que estava somente a um passo dos dois. – Mas já que eu sou o pai dela, eu tenho todo direito de vê-la quando eu quiser.

\- Você está proibido de ver Melissa sem a minha presença. – Ela vociferou, entre os dentes. Aproximou-se ainda mais, aumentando a tensão do ambiente. – Eu vou deixar avisado em todos os lugares que ela pisar que você não tem autorização para vê-la. Vou até mesmo dar a placa dessa porcaria de carro que você comprou, para reafirmar o dinheiro que tem. Dinheiro que é da sua mulher, aliás.

Aquilo quase tirou Sesshoumaru do sério. Ele precisou respirar fundo para não gritar de volta com Rin, mas não podia, de forma alguma, perder a razão. Ela estava transparecendo todo o ódio e desprezo que sentia por ele, tentando pisar no orgulho dele.

\- Prefiro achar que você está fora de si e que não está falando sério. – Ele quase sussurrou, estreitando os olhos. – Porque se estiver, eu posso te garantir que qualquer juiz vai te fazer voltar à sanidade. E o _meu_ dinheiro pode comprar quantos carros eu quiser, com placas das mais diversas combinações. Ou melhor, talvez ele até convença algum juiz dessa cidade fim de mundo a me dar a guarda de Melissa.

O primeiro pensamento de Rin foi, novamente, o de estapear Sesshoumaru. Mas aquilo não era suficiente para o ódio que ela sentia agora. Como ele podia ser tão dissimulado e arrogante? Pior, como ele podia ameaçar tirar Lissy dela? Nada no mundo poderia causar tanta raiva em seu peito. Ela deu as costas, ainda com os ouvidos zunindo, as mãos formigando e a vista borrada, e caminhou até uma das colheitadeiras parada a alguns metros dali. Sesshoumaru, que esperava de fato ser estapeado outra vez, acompanhou com surpresa o movimento dela. Assim que Rin subiu na máquina em um impulso, ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Ouviu o ronco do motor da colheitadeira e viu quando ela engatou a marcha, avançando contra o carro novo dele. Só então entendeu.

Perdeu a razão de vez e começou a correr antes mesmo de ouvir o estrondo das grades da frente amassando a lateral do chassi do carro. Os vidros se estilhaçaram e os pneus saíram do chão. Rin deu ré e repetiu o estrago, fazendo com que o carro retorcido avançasse mais alguns metros. Ao mesmo tempo em que a máquina parou, Sesshoumaru alcançou a escada de acesso da cabine do motorista e puxou Rin dali. Ela segurou o braço dele de volta e os dois desceram em um solavanco só. Kohako puxou-o pela camisa, fazendo com que ele se soltasse de Rin. Sesshoumaru o empurrou de volta, fazendo com que as mãos do outro rapaz se soltassem de sua camisa. Esperou que ele revidasse o empurrão, mas tudo que Kohako fez foi segurar Rin pela cintura, antes que ela avançasse contra Sesshoumaru para, finalmente, dar os tapas que havia tanto pensado em dar nele.

\- Se o seu dinheiro pode comprar tudo, inclusive todos os carros do mundo, é melhor você começar a pagar. Mas pode ter certeza que o amor da minha filha não é uma das coisas que você pode simplesmente comprar. E você nunca mais vai colocar as mãos nela, entendeu? – Ela debateu-se, ainda nos braços de Kohako, apontando o dedo para Sesshoumaru. – Você pode comprar a decisão de cada juiz desse país, mas eu vou até o final com isso, eu não vou abrir mão da _minha_ filha. – Gritou, em plenos pulmões.

Sesshoumaru finalmente voltou a si, percebendo como as coisas fugiram do controle. Ficou perturbado com as coisas que disse para Rin e com o que ouviu dela. O ressentimento entre os dois estava se tornando em uma guerra em que nenhum dos lados sairia vencedor. E brigar – na justiça ou entre tapas – com Rin não estava nos planos dele. Nem de sua esposa Rebeca. Ele já era um homem feito, era um advogado de sucesso e não podia se permitir perder o controle daquela forma. Ajeitou a camisa e deu as costas. Sabia que o carro havia sido destruído e, pela fumaça que saía do motor, podia ter certeza que a BMW não sairia do lugar. Sua única opção era, portanto, voltar andando pelos quinze quilômetros que separavam a fazenda de seu hotel em Lovebelt, embaixo de um sol escaldante. E foi isso que fez, deixando uma Rin furiosa para trás e uma Melissa, que via toda a cena pela janela da casa da fazenda, arrasada.

* * *

 **Oi gente**!

 **Por incrível que pareça, eu consegui cumprir minha promessa de postar em quinze dias. Esse capítulo foi mais curto que o normal, mas espero que vocês gostem. O que acharam da atitude de Rin? E do Sesshoumaru? O que acham que vai acontecer nessa guerra declarada?**

 **Estou adorando o feedback e as reviews de leitoras e amigas das antigas**! **Fiquei mega contente. Prometo responder todas no próximo capítulo. Agora está mega tarde e eu também já estou começando a ver estrela de sono (até por isso, desculpem os possíveis e prováveis erros no texto).**

 **Digam o que estão achando, por favorrrr**!

 **Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

As primeiras cores da noite já pintavam o céu quando Rin finalmente tomou coragem de entrar pela porta mosquiteiro da casa da fazenda. As estrelas e a lua crescente pouco apareciam, pois as densas nuvens de chuva começavam a esconder as luzes da noite. O vento constante e quente anunciava uma provável e intensa tempestade de verão. O trabalho de remoção de toda a lama e água da plantação havia finalmente acabado e, ainda no final do dia, as máquinas começaram o processo de dragagem do rio próximo aos pés de trigo. Era preciso tirar parte da terra que foi arrastada para dentro das águas, evitando assim que o rio transbordasse e outras enchentes acontecessem. Rin esperava que a tempestade daquela noite não devastasse tudo novamente. Ela suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, não podendo enxergar nada em meio à escuridão da sala. Tudo estava em absoluto silêncio, mas ela sabia que Lissy e Sango estavam no andar de cima, provavelmente no quarto da menina. Sabia também que a filha estava arrasada pela briga que teve com o pai dela. Somente depois de ver Sesshoumaru caminhando pelo horizonte da estrada de terra escaldante Rin percebeu o estrago que havia feito. Não somente no carro novo e caríssimo do advogado, mas principalmente no coração da filha. Melissa havia presenciado aquilo, havia visto Rin fora de controle pela primeira vez na vida. Nem ela mesma se reconhecia – não sabia exatamente de onde havia vindo aquele estouro emocional. Se Kohako não estivesse lá, provavelmente teria partido para cima de Sesshoumaru e rolado com ele na terra, estapeando-o, feito uma criança mal educada. Havia, na verdade, se comportado feito uma leoa diante de uma ameaça à sua cria. E era exatamente aquilo. Sesshoumaru não poderia ter feito nada mais grave do que ameaçar tirar Lissy de Rin. Ela protegeria a filha com unhas e dentes, se necessário.

Naquele momento, em que o ódio e a fúria já haviam passado, Rin começou a sentir os primeiros traços de angústia, rancor e vergonha. Sabia que estava coberta de razão naquela situação, mas que perdeu qualquer tipo de direito quando destruiu o carro de Sesshoumaru e quando quis bater nele. Ainda que houvesse um centelho de orgulho por ter finalmente tido coragem de reagir a ele, e não somente aceitar a sua soberba, ela sabia que haveria consequências. E seu coração se retorceu ao pensar em quão decepcionado Kenichi estaria se estivesse vivo. _Sinto tanta falta sua, pai_ – ela pensou, ao abrir os olhos e encarar o céu, permitindo que uma lágrima grossa escorresse por seu rosto. _Por que não consigo ser tão boa para Lissy, como você foi para mim?_

Escutou passos no andar de cima e a madeira do assoalho rangendo. Secou rapidamente o rosto e moveu-se pela escuridão, subindo as escadas. Encontrou Sango encostada ao batente da porta do quarto de Lissy, com um olhar consternado. Somente a luz do quarto da filha estava acesa e somente aquele feixe de luz iluminava o largo corredor dos cômodos do andar de cima. Aproximou-se, vendo Lissy ajoelhada ao lado da cama, pintando em seu livro de colorir. A menina estava de costas para a porta e de frente para a vidraça da janela. Rin tocou o ombro de Sango e acenou com o rosto. A amiga abriu uma linha de sorriso, depositou um beijo na têmpora dela e saiu, descendo as escadas. Escutou quando a porta da frente bateu, seguida pelo barulho da porta mosqueteiro fechando-se também. O coração em disparada e a falta de palavras em sua garganta a agoniavam. Entrou pela porta e esperou, de pé, que a filha finalmente a olhasse. Lissy tinha os olhos brilhantes e vermelhos, que denunciavam um choro recente. Rin sentiu a garganta arder.

\- Eu preciso te dizer algo. – Ela pediu, vendo a menina largar o caderninho em cima da cama. Melissa levantou-se e sentou em cima do colchão, logo ao lado das páginas que antes coloria. Rin preferiu sentar-se no chão, ao lado dela, evitando que o barro que ainda impregnava sua roupa sujasse o quarto da filha. – Desculpe por ter ficado tão brava mais cedo, ok? Eu agi errado e não fui bom exemplo para você.

Lissy assentiu, encarando o chão. – Mas o que papai fez de tão errado para você ter ficado daquele jeito?

O ódio voltou a atrapalhar a mente de Rin e ela teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar.

\- Escute, Lissy. Eu sou responsável por você. Eu e seus padrinhos, Sango e Kohako, cuidamos de você. Seu pai foi te buscar sem me avisar. Todos ficamos preocupados quando sua madrinha não te encontrou na escola. Achamos que algo pior havia acontecido.

\- Mas depois o papai me trouxe até aqui e vocês viram que nada de ruim aconteceu. Qual é o problema em ele me buscar quando você está ocupada? – A voz da menina aumentou em um tom e tornou-se chorosa.

\- Seu pai não pode sair com você sem a minha permissão, Lissy. Eu não quero que isso aconteça. – Rin retrucou, com a voz dura.

\- Por que não? Ele nunca está aqui, mamãe. E quando ele vem, vocês brigam. – Ela finalmente deixou que o choro tomasse conta da voz, transbordando a mágoa do seu peito. – Eu quero que ele esteja por perto, não quero que ele vá embora por causa dessas brigas bobas!

Rin pôde ouvir os próprios dentes rangendo frente a aquela reação da filha. Estava sentindo-se tola por deixar que Sesshoumaru se aproximasse de Lissy. A menina já havia se afeiçoado a ele e estava magoada somente com a possibilidade de o pai partir. E Rin sabia que isso aconteceria, cedo ou tarde, ferindo o coração da filha. Sentia-se culpada por ter permitido que alguém magoasse Melissa.

\- A vida do seu pai não é aqui em Lovebelt, Melissa. Ele pode ficar aqui por algum tempo, mas ele vai voltar para Nova York. E não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso. – Disse, em um só fôlego.

A menina torceu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão dolorosa, permitindo que os soluços do choro escapassem pela boca. As lágrimas grossas começaram a escorrer livremente dos olhos cor de mel de Lissy e ela virou-se, deitando de costas para a mãe.

Rin estava sem fôlego, com o coração disparado. Falou com a filha sem pensar e estava novamente arrependida por agir por impulso. Aquela conversa não poderia ter acontecido daquela forma, nem naquele momento. Odiava cada vez mais Sesshoumaru por ele ter causado tanta confusão em sua mente e no coração da filha.

\- Eu quero ir embora, mamãe. Por favor, vamos para casa. – Ela implorou, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- Nós estamos em casa, Lissy. Esta é a nossa casa, nosso lugar. – Rin virou-se, afagando o braço da menina.

\- Essa é a casa do vovô. – A menina disse, abraçando os próprios joelhos. – E eu não gosto de ficar aqui quando sinto falta dele. Só faz doer mais.

Rin cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, entregando-se ao choro também. Queria tanto poder dizer a Lissy que sentia o mesmo e que naquele momento queria, acima de tudo, que Kenichi estivesse ali para abraçá-la e confortá-la, como fazia em todas as situações difíceis de sua vida.

\- Nós não podemos ir para a casa da cidade, meu amor. Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã bem cedo. – Disse, em um sussurro.

\- Me deixa ficar com o papai, então. Quero ficar com ele, antes de ele ir embora. – Melissa pediu, virando-se para olhar a mãe.

\- Lissy, não é tão simples assim...

\- Mamãe, você gostava tanto de ficar com o vovô. Por que eu não posso ficar com o papai? – Soluçou, embolando as palavras entre o choro.

\- Por favor, Lissy, eu estou muito cansada hoje e preciso pensar com calma sobre esse assunto. Por favor, minha filha, vamos conversar amanhã. – Rin afagou os cabelos castanho-claros da menina, permitindo que as lágrimas quentes também rolassem pelo seu rosto. Melissa virou novamente de costas, chorando silenciosamente no travesseiro. Ela ainda ficou por longos minutos sentada ao lado da cama da filha, também chorando copiosamente, até que ouviu a respiração pesada do sono de Lissy. A menina estava tão cansada, que dormiu em meio ao choro.

Rin tirou o caderninho de cima da cama, depositou-o sobre o criado mudo e cobriu a filha. Arrastou-se para fora do quarto como uma sombra e desceu novamente as escadas. Saiu pelas duas portas da sala e sentou-se na espreguiçadeira branca de madeira da varanda, sentindo o vento úmido, turbulento e quente sobre seu rosto. Estava física e mentalmente exausta, mas sabia que não conseguiria descansar com tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia. Não sabia como agir para não magoar a filha. Poderia ceder ao desejo de Melissa e permitir que Sesshoumaru estivesse com ela até o dia em que ele se cansasse de Lovebelt, pelos exatos mesmos motivos que o fizeram partir na primeira vez. Logo, ele lembraria que seu trabalho, sua vida e seu status social eram mais importantes que o amor da filha e voltaria para Nova York. E a menina ficaria de coração partido. Ou poderia, ainda, impedir que Sesshoumaru tivesse contato com ela, causando uma confusão imediata nos sentimentos de Lissy, mas poupando-a de se magoar mais no futuro. Certamente enfrentaria Sesshoumaru em um tribunal, mas confiava que dinheiro nenhum faria um juiz dar razão a um pai que simplesmente sumiu durante os primeiros cinco anos de vida da filha. Naquele momento, nada parecia mais sensato do que aquilo. Rin enfrentaria intermináveis julgamentos para proteger a filha e assim o faria, não importava o que aconteceria.

Aqueles pensamentos perdidos foram se apagando, aos poucos, conforme o cansaço físico vencia a batalha em sua mente, deixando que o sono também tomasse conta dela.

* * *

O estrondo de um trovão e os pingos frios da chuva forte fizeram com que Rin despertasse assustada. Olhou em volta, só então percebendo que havia cochilado na varanda, e viu somente escuridão. A chuva pesada que se anunciou mais cedo já havia começado a cair e o vento forte balançava as árvores e o trigo da plantação, soando como um zunido. Levantou-se ainda cambaleante e entrou pela sala, procurando o interruptor de luz. Sentiu a dureza da lama seca na calça jeans e só então lembrou que não havia sequer tomado banho para tirar toda a sujeira e cansaço de um dia duro de trabalho. Subiu as escadas devagar, passando pelo corredor do andar de cima. Assim que passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Lissy, ouviu a brisa da corrente de ar. Sentiu o corpo se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Voltou pelo corredor escuro e abriu a porta, encontrando a janela do quarto da filha aberta. Os olhos castanhos procuraram Lissy na cama, mas só encontraram os lençóis bagunçados e o caderno de colorir aberto, sobre o colchão.

Rin correu para o seu quarto, no fim do corredor, e encontrou o cômodo vazio. Procurou, então, no quarto que era de Kenichi e também não encontrou a menina. O ritmo frenético do coração e a pressão que a adrenalina causava em sua mente quase fizeram com que ela desmaiasse, mas Rin continuou a busca pelos outros cômodos da casa. No entanto, Melissa não estava em nenhum deles. Subiu, aos tropeços, as escadas de madeira e correu até o quarto da menina. Encontrou um recado no livro de colorir, escrito com as letras caprichosas e infantis que ela sabia muito bem que eram de Lissy.

 _Mamãe fui ver o papai. Desculpe por não te obedecer. Lissy._

Rin pendurou-se sobre o parapeito da janela do quarto da filha, mas não viu nada além da grossa tempestade caindo sobre a plantação. Sentiu vertigem e quase desequilibrou-se, mas recolheu o corpo da janela e correu até o telefone. Discou para a pessoa que mais odiava. Ela mal esperou que a ligação fosse transferida da recepção do hotel para o quarto daquele homem.

\- Sesshoumaru, Melissa está com você? – Perguntou, em um tom urgente.

Do outro lado da linha, Sesshoumaru travou a mandíbula. Que diabos Rin pensava estar fazendo ao ligar para ele no início da madrugada para perguntar sobre a menina? Era óbvio que ele não estava com ela. Depois de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, ele não tinha coragem para enfrentar Rin ou de encarar Melissa. Não havia dormido até agora, pensando nas coisas que Rin dissera, mas aquele telefonema o assustou. Assim que ele percebeu a urgência daquela frase, sua mente congelou. Se a menina não estava com Rin, então...

\- Não, não está. O que está acontecendo? – Ele retrucou.

\- Meu Deus... – Escutou Rin suplicar, em um tom choroso. Aquilo fez com que o coração de Sesshoumaru perdesse o compasso. – Você não está mentindo, está? Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Sesshoumaru, se você está com minha filha, diga logo...

\- Eu jamais mentiria sobre isso. Ela não está comigo. – Reafirmou, levantando-se da cama. – Melissa não está com você?

\- Você a viu, depois que a deixou comigo? Soube dela, ou recebeu algum recado? – Ela continuou a falar, atrapalhando-se entre as palavras.

\- Onde está a menina, Rin? Diga, de uma vez por todas, o que aconteceu. – Ele aumentou a voz em um tom, sentindo a angústia atrapalhar seu raciocínio.

\- Isso não está acontecendo... – Rin sussurrou, emendando a súplica em um sonoro soluço. – Se Melissa aparecer aí, ligue pra mim imediatamente, entendeu?

\- Ela fugiu? – Perguntou, interrompendo as últimas palavras dela.

Rin desligou o telefone, deixando-o falando sozinho. Sesshoumaru bateu o aparelho contra o gancho com força, irritado e angustiado pela situação. Se Melissa havia realmente desaparecido, ele tinha que saber. Conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente para saber que não aguentaria esperar naquele quarto por notícias – que possivelmente não chegariam, já que Rin estava com ódio dele. Mas ela não podia castigá-lo daquela forma. Ele precisava saber de Melissa e estava disposto a recomeçar a guerra com Rin por isso. Trocou o pijama, colocando outra camisa e jeans escuros. Olhou pela janela antes de sair e só então percebeu que a chuva que caía lá fora tratava-se na verdade de uma tempestade, com ventos e trovões. Desceu até a recepção e encontrou o recepcionista, um dos filhos da família Clark, lendo uma revista e mascando chiclete. O rapaz, de vinte e poucos anos, endireitou a postura assim que o viu. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se em passos largos.

\- Eu preciso de um carro. – Disse, no tom frio habitual.

\- A essa hora da noite vai ser difícil encontrar algum táxi para ajudá-lo. – Ele torceu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes, lembrando-se que aquela cidade minúscula e detestável fechava no fim da tarde e dormia antes das galinhas.

\- Onde está seu carro? – Perguntou.

\- Como é?

\- O seu carro, moleque. – Explicou, deixando transparecer a intransigência no tom de voz. Sacou um bolo de notas e deixou em cima do balcão. – É urgente.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso...

\- Acredito que essa quantia seja suficiente pelo aluguel do carro por uma noite. – Ele estreitou os olhos dourados, fazendo o rapaz engolir seco antes de encarar as notas sobre o balcão. Um instante se passou e ele finalmente sacou um molho de chaves do bolso, entregando a Sesshoumaru.

Ele saiu como um trovão da recepção do hotel, caminhando a passadas largas até o estacionamento aberto do hotel. Sentiu as gotas grossas da chuva encharcando sua camisa, mas não se importou. Ignorou, também, o fato de ter pago uma fortuna para pegar um hatch velho emprestado. Saber da menina era mais importante naquele momento. Dirigiu com pressa até a fazenda e passou maus bocados para conseguir vencer a lama da estrada de terra. Assim que chegou ao local, viu as luzes da varanda acesas e Rin caminhando de um lado ao outro, com o telefone em mãos. Desceu do carro, correndo até os primeiros degraus de madeira da casa. Percebeu que Rin estava tão aflita, que mal percebeu sua presença. Assim que ela desligou o telefone e virou-se para ele, sua expressão foi de espanto. Era como se Rin tivesse visto um fantasma – mas para ela era pior; havia visto a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, tentando engolir o choro e recompor-se diante dele.

\- Preciso saber de Melissa. Não ia conseguir ficar esperando por notícias dela e sei que você não me avisaria, de qualquer forma. – O tom duro de voz quase cedeu diante da imagem aflita de Rin.

\- Vá embora. – Ela ordenou, em uma voz raivosa. – Você já fez o suficiente por hoje.

\- A culpa é minha, então? – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Você colocou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo, Sesshoumaru. Melissa fugiu por sua causa! – Rin gritou, comprimindo os olhos em raiva. – Ela saiu no meio da noite para encontrar você.

Aquilo, novamente, tirou o coração dele do compasso. A menina provavelmente havia ficado magoada com a briga dele e de Rin mais cedo e decidiu fugir. Mas ela era pequena demais para aquilo e, no meio daquela tempestade, era perigoso demais que Melissa ficasse longe de casa. A agonia desnorteou seus pensamentos outra vez.

\- Como isso aconteceu? – O tom ameno da voz dele sinalizou que havia uma trégua naquele conflito.

\- Eu não sei. – Rin cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, soluçando. – Eu a coloquei na cama e acabei caindo no sono. Quando acordei, ela já havia desaparecido.

As palavras fugiram da boca e da mente de Sesshoumaru. Ele ficou calado, encarando o assoalho úmido da varanda. O único som que seus ouvidos captavam era o choro desesperado de Rin e os pingos grossos caindo na terra. Instantes depois percebeu o reflexo de um farol alto contra a varanda e viu quando aquele homem de mais cedo desceu de uma caminhonete. Kohako correu até Rin, que também encurtou a distância entre os dois, e a abraçou com força, afagando os cabelos castanhos dela. Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar daquela cena e tentou respirar fundo para recuperar o fôlego. Sua mente não conseguia pensar direito no quê fazer, nublada pela angústia que sentia. Não sabia dizer se alguma vez na vida havia se sentido daquela forma, mas seu peito ardia e sua mente parecia pesar toneladas.

\- Eu quero minha filha de volta... – Rin suplicou, com a voz abafada pelo abraço que a envolvia. Ele fechou os olhos e a envolveu com mais força, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. Só então Kohako levantou os olhos e percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava na varanda.

\- Eu já liguei para os xerifes dos condados vizinhos. Eles vão mandar todas as patrulhas disponíveis para ajudar na busca. – Ele afirmou, ainda olhando Sesshoumaru. – O que ele faz aqui?

Rin acenou negativamente, soltando-se do abraço dele. Sango finalmente alcançou a varanda da casa, correndo também para abraçar a amiga. Enquanto as duas choravam juntas, Kohako aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru.

\- A polícia já vai começar a procurar por Lissy. Não há mais nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer. Acho que é melhor você voltar para a cidade e esperar por notícias lá. – Recomendou, encarando-o firmemente.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum até que minha filha seja encontrada. – Ele retrucou, no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

\- Acho que você não entendeu que sua presença aqui só piora as coisas. – Pela primeira vez, Kohako tomou uma posição desafiadora. E aquilo estava começando a tirar Sesshoumaru do sério.

\- Sou pai da menina e vou ficar aqui até que haja notícias dela. – Reafirmou, olhando-o de perto.

\- Não esperava nada mais de um homem egoísta, que conseguiu ignorar a existência de um filho, sangue do próprio sangue, por cinco anos. – Kohako murmurou entre os dentes, encarando Sesshoumaru de perto.

Aquilo deveria tê-lo deixado furioso, mas as palavras de Kohako só aumentaram a angústia de Sesshoumaru. A distância dos últimos cinco anos fazia com que ele se sentisse um completo estranho naquela situação. No entanto, o contato que tivera com a menina nos últimos dias também não permitia que ele não se envolvesse naquilo. Não podia somente cruzar os braços e esperar que o melhor acontecesse. Nunca se perdoaria se não fizesse algo naquele momento. Começou a pensar, tentando usar seu habilidoso raciocínio lógico, mas não conseguia ter frieza suficiente para se acalmar. Estava, afinal, com medo que algo acontecesse a Melissa. Uma menina de cinco anos perdida em uma noite escura e chuvosa era preocupante e ele não conseguia não pensar em cada risco que ela corria. Era preciso encontrá-la, e rápido. Mais alguns poucos minutos se passaram até que as primeiras viaturas chegassem. Os policiais pediram fotos de Melissa e conversaram com Rin sobre o ocorrido.

\- Ela estava usando uma blusa listrada de cinza e laranja e uma jardineira branca. – Disse, procurando entre os álbuns de família uma foto recente de Lissy. Sesshoumaru via, de longe e de relance, fotos dos inúmeros momentos da vida da menina que ele havia perdido. O primeiro dente, o primeiro ano, o primeiro passo, o primeiro sorriso. Era doloroso e sufocante pensar que talvez ele não tivesse mais tempo de tentar reconstruir parte daquilo. – Acho que ela também está usando um casaco vermelho de chuva. Ele estava pendurado na porta da sala e não está mais.

\- Você sabe para onde ela pode ter ido? – Kohako perguntou, parando de ajudá-la a vasculhar as fotos.

\- Ela deixou um bilhete dizendo que iria para Lovebelt. Mas ela não chegou lá e nem conseguiria. É longe demais, ela não conhece bem o caminho. – Rin separou uma foto de Lissy ao lado de um homem que Sesshoumaru reconhecia como o velho Kenichi Ozawa. A foto não era tão recente, mas os traços de Lissy haviam mudado pouco. Ela usava um casaco vermelho vivo, que contrastava com a cor da pele e dos cabelos claros dela. Possivelmente era o mesmo casaco que a menina usava hoje, já que na foto ele estava largo, com as mangas cobrindo as pequenas mãos de Lissy.

\- É provável que ela esteja nas plantações ou na floresta. Ela não deve ter ido muito longe. – O policial afirmou, pegando a foto da menina entre os dedos. Ele deu as costas, voltando pela porta até a viatura.

\- Eu conheço os corredores do campo como a palma das minhas mãos. Vou começar a procurá-la lá e você pode ir pela floresta. – Rin indicou para Kohako, tomando forças para secar as lágrimas do rosto.

\- Você precisa esperar aqui. – Kohako pediu, segurando as mãos dela. – Está escuro e tem muita lama lá fora, não é seguro.

\- Não é seguro para ela. Não posso esperar aqui, minha filha está sozinha lá fora – Ela retrucou, buscando uma lanterna em um dos armários. Saiu pela porta da frente, tendo Kohako logo atrás de si.

\- A polícia vai encontrá-la, Rin. É melhor que você fique. Se Melissa voltar, ela vai precisar de você. – Ele pediu outra vez, segurando o braço dela gentilmente.

\- Você fica aqui e ajuda a polícia. Eu vou atrás de Lissy. – Ela virou-se para trás uma última vez antes de soltar-se da mão de Kohako e continuar andando pela varanda até alcançar os degraus de madeira.

Assim que Rin desceu as escadas, Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela, com passadas largas. Ela sentiu o peso das primeiras gotas de chuva e só depois de uma dezena de metros percebeu que tinha companhia. Virou-se, achando se tratar de Kohako, mas logo enxergou os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru fixos nela. Sentiu o rosto arder de raiva.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Quero ajudar a achá-la. – Ele respondeu. A voz trêmula fez Rin pensar, por um instante, que ele pudesse estar realmente aflito pelo sumiço de Lissy. Mas então ela lembrou-se dos anos em que ele esteve longe e sequer preocupou-se com o bem estar da menina. Lembrou-se também que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele.

\- Vá embora, Sesshoumaru. – Ela gritou, empurrando-o. – Eu não quero a sua ajuda.

\- Já chega, Rin – As mãos firmes dele envolveram os pulsos dela, trazendo-a para perto. – Você pode me desprezar, pode me odiar para o resto da vida pelo que aconteceu nos últimos anos, mas você não vai conseguir me impedir de procurar Melissa. Eu me preocupo com ela.

\- Mentiroso! – Retrucou, tentando soltar os pulsos entre os dedos dele. – Você ignorou a existência de Lissy por cinco anos. Cinco anos, Sesshoumaru! E agora quer que eu acredite nisso...

\- Eu não posso mudar o passado. – Sesshoumaru fixou os olhos nos dela, sem desviar por um único instante. Sentiu vertigem ao perceber que se lembrava exatamente dos contornos e das cores dos olhos castanhos de Rin. – E também não posso me arrepender dos caminhos que eu mesmo escolhi.

\- Nunca esperei arrependimento de alguém como você. – Ela desdenhou, desviando o olhar do dele.

 _Alguém como você,_ ele repetiu mentalmente. Rin falou dele com o mesmo tom que Kohako usou, instantes atrás. A cada instante que passava, Sesshoumaru percebia que o desprezo que Rin tinha por ele havia matado qualquer tipo de sentimento que restava no coração dela. Ela via-o com os mesmos olhos de Kohako; como um homem egoísta, que não foi capaz de preocupar-se com a própria filha durante anos. Queria lutar contra aquilo, mas naquela noite Sesshoumaru começou a enxergar a si próprio sob aquela mesma ótica. Toda a angústia que sentia agora o fazia questionar-se como fora capaz de manter-se afastado da doçura de Lissy por tanto tempo. Sangue do seu sangue, como havia enfatizado Kohako. Era perturbador imaginar quantas vezes em que ela poderia ter precisado dele, sem que ele estivesse lá.

\- Nada disso importa agora. A vida de Melissa é mais importante. – Soltou gentilmente os pulsos dela, dando um passo para trás. A chuva pesada impedia que ele enxergasse qualquer coisa, além de Rin, ao redor. Ela pareceu engolir seco, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar. _Melissa é mais importante_ _,_ Rin repetiu mentalmente. Ligou a lanterna e entrou por um dos corredores da plantação. Sesshoumaru a seguiu, sentindo os pés afundarem na lama e os pés de trigo passando por seus joelhos.

De tempos em tempos, relâmpagos longos e sinuosos cortavam o céu, iluminando o horizonte. Não era possível ainda ver nada em volta, apenas uma infinidade de campos de colheita. Rin gritava por Melissa e em algum momento, que Sesshoumaru não sabia dizer qual, ele também começou a gritar. Imaginou ter se passado uma hora desde que eles haviam se embrenhado nos corredores da plantação, mas não havia nem sinal de Lissy. Rin sabia que seria impossível vasculhar cada centímetro de terra, mas sabia também que já havia feito a melhor busca naquelas condições. As chances de Lissy estar perdida entre a plantação eram pequenas, principalmente porque o trigo, mesmo quando pronto para ser colhido, não era alto suficiente para esconder uma menina de cinco anos. Ela já teria avistado Lissy, se ela estivesse no campo. E se a menina não estava lá, ela havia ido para a floresta. Somente de pensar naquilo, o coração de Rin se retorceu.

Embora a enorme extensão de terras fosse tomada por planícies gramadas – algo típico na região central dos Estados Unidos – havia uma floresta ao leste da plantação. Era para aquela direção que corria o rio que irrigava o campo e cortava toda a propriedade. Árvores longas e de troncos médios cercavam o leito do rio em uma extensão de dez quilômetros. Rin sabia que entrar pela floresta era difícil, principalmente por causa densidade das árvores e da proximidade entre os troncos. Sabia também era difícil seguir pela borda do rio porque, quanto mais ao leste, o leito tornava-se mais rochoso e as águas ficavam mais agitadas.

\- Meu Deus. – Rin sussurrou, sentindo a garganta sufocar. Um borrão obstruiu sua vista e ela sentou-se no chão encharcado, acreditando que fosse desmaiar. As lágrimas quentes cortavam seu rosto e misturavam-se às gotas frias da chuva. Queria que aquilo fosse somente um pesadelo, que Lissy estivesse a salvo, ainda enrolada entre os lençóis da sua cama por causa do medo da tempestade.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos encharcados, sentindo a água escorrer pela nuca. Percebeu que aquela busca não fazia mais sentido – a menina não estava escondida naquela maldita plantação de trigo. Ouvia, entre o uivo do vento e as gotas de chuva, os soluços entrecortados do choro de Rin. O sangue ferveu em suas veias e, embora ele já estivesse exausto por mover-se pesadamente no meio daquele lamaçal, a adrenalina voltou a percorrer seu corpo.

\- Para aonde mais ela pode ter ido? – Ele perguntou.

Levou alguns instantes até que Rin pudesse ter coragem para levantar-se. Precisava seguir em frente, ela sabia, e não podia desistir. Cada segundo em que ela ficava parada era um a mais em que Lissy estaria sozinha, perdida naquela tempestade. Sua mente não conseguiu processar uma resposta para a pergunta dele e, naquele momento, ela só podia pensar em seguir o caminho contrário, até a floresta. Sesshoumaru preferiu somente segui-la, sabendo que Rin havia se recuperado daquele momento de fraqueza e estava, novamente, determinada a encontrar a filha.

Assim que percorreram de volta o caminho do campo, encontraram Kohako discutindo com o que parecia ser o xerife do condado.

\- Melissa tem apenas cinco anos, ela não sabe tomar conta de si mesma. – Ele argumentava, com as duas mãos na cintura.

\- Ela não está no campo. – Rin anunciou, aproximando-se dos dois a passos largos. – Lissy provavelmente foi na direção da floresta. Ela deve ter lembrado que o rio leva até a cidade.

\- Não podemos mais continuar as buscas hoje. – O xerife respondeu, coçando a nuca. – Eu sinto muito, Rin, mas a visibilidade está quase zero. Se colocarmos mais pessoas dentro da mata, teremos mais gente para encontrar.

\- Como é? – Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente, com os olhos arregalados.

\- O dia está amanhecendo cedo. Nos primeiros sinais de claridade, vamos voltar a procurar a menina. – Ele reafirmou, tirando o chapéu de xerife molhado da cabeça.

\- Não! – Ela suplicou, reunindo os dedos entrelaçados frente ao rosto. – Escute, por favor. Lissy é uma criança, ela não pode passar uma noite sozinha na floresta.

\- Acredite em mim, tudo que eu quero agora é encontrar a menina sã e salva. Mas eu não posso mandar meus homens entrarem em uma floresta no meio desta tempestade, sem nenhum tipo de orientação. – As sobrancelhas grossas do homem, já de meia idade, se retorceram. Imaginar o desespero de uma mãe com um filho perdido fazia com que o seu sentimento de impotência somente aumentasse, mas ele sabia que não podia ignorar a prudência naquela situação.

\- Rin, olha pra mim. – Kohako pediu, segurando os dois ombros dela e encarando-a firmemente. – É pouco provável que alguém consiga encontrar Lissy hoje. Não é possível enxergar nada entre as árvores, a terra está encharcada e o leito do rio escorregadio. É perigoso, entende? – Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, tentando soar compreensível. – Se esperarmos até o amanhecer, será mais seguro e mais rápido procurá-la.

\- Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados esperando que um milagre salve minha filha. – Rin travou os dentes, tentando conter o choro na garganta. – Você sabe melhor do que eu que Lissy é pequena demais para passar uma noite sozinha na mata. Até o amanhecer, pode ser tarde demais.

Sesshoumaru havia ouvido o suficiente. Ele tomou a lanterna das mãos de Rin e seguiu, a passos largos, na direção da densa floresta. Podia já enxergar as primeiras árvores no horizonte e tinha que admitir que não era possível ver um palmo sequer entre os troncos aglomerados. Mas ele não conseguia se importar com aquilo, nem mesmo com a possibilidade de se perder no meio daquela tempestade. Só havia uma forma de encontrar Melissa e ele correria o risco que fosse para trazer a menina de volta. Assim que ele caminhou pelos primeiros metros, ouviu passos apressados na lama logo atrás de si. Olhou para trás e percebeu tratar-se de Rin. Só então entendeu: a única pessoa que se sentia como ele naquele momento era ela. Somente ela conseguia ignorar o receio de embrenhar-se na floresta, sem nenhuma pista ou orientação para encontrar a filha.

Kohako e o xerife seguiram os dois, repetindo quão perigoso era se arriscar naquela busca. As vozes dos dois se misturavam ao som da chuva e logo Sesshoumaru não conseguia mais processar aquela discussão. Tudo havia virado um zunido difuso. Parou de caminhar assim que viu dois policiais correndo na direção deles. Tanto ele quanto Rin sentiram uma centelha de esperança iluminar o coração. _Encontraram minha menina_ , ela pensou. _Mas por que ela não está com eles?_ , ele questionou.

\- Encontramos algo. – Eles gritaram, para que o xerife ouvisse. Assim que um dos policiais apontou para a direção da floresta e do rio, Rin começou a correr. Sesshoumaru foi logo atrás e depois vieram Kohako, o xerife e os policiais.

Ela correu por alguns metros pelo leito do rio até encontrar um policial parado na margem. A lanterna iluminava algumas pedras no centro do rio. Assim que os olhos de Rin viram o tecido leve do casaco vermelho boiando, cobrindo um volume que parecia ser o torso de uma criança, as pernas dela congelaram. Sua mente pareceu ter se desligado parcialmente, fazendo com que ela fosse a única a não conseguir escutar o grito cortante e desesperador que fugiu de sua garganta.

* * *

 **Oi gente** **!**

 **Antes de mais nada, queria desejar um feliz ano novo pra todos vocês. Eu sei que demorei mais que o usual para postar, mas eu fiquei fora nestes primeiros dias do ano e só consegui um tempo para escrever na semana passada.**

 **E então, o que acharam do capítulo? Quero saber dos palpites de vocês e o que estão achando do desenrolar dos personagens e da história. Se puderem, comentem aqui.**

 **Muito obrigada a todos que leram e, especialmente, aos que comentaram.**

 **Beijos e até a próxima :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _(Trilha sonora: Bloodstream – Ed Sheeran)_

O grito rouco e forte de Rin cortou o som contínuo da chuva pesada caindo sobre as árvores, sobre a terra encharcada e sobre o rio. Escutar a voz desesperada dela e ver o pequeno casaco vermelho boiando no centro do rio fez com que um arrepio, seguido de um mal estar se espalhassem pelo corpo de Sesshoumaru. O estômago dele revirou, a garganta foi preenchida por uma ardência insuportável e sua vista escureceu. Sentiu, por um instante, como se fosse perder a consciência. Embora seu coração não quisesse ver aquela cena, ele olhou por cima dos ombros e viu Rin ajoelhada no barro, com os dedos encravados na terra. Embora a voz dela já tivesse gradativamente desaparecido, os lábios abertos ainda davam espaço para o choro desesperado que ela expressava. Não fosse a adrenalina que percorria seu corpo, Rin certamente teria desmaiado ao ver o que viu. Seu corpo perdeu todo resquício de força, a ponto de impedi-la de respirar. Sesshoumaru só tomou nota que estava reagindo quando seus tornozelos mergulharam na água fria do leito do rio. Por um instante – e ele não sabia exatamente o motivo daquilo – um flash dele mesmo mergulhando na piscina olímpica do centro de treinos da faculdade invadiu sua mente.

\- A correnteza está forte. – Gritou um policial, ao tentar contê-lo. Foi por isso que aquela memória surgiu. Era uma resposta inconsciente ao apelo daquele homem: ele não só sabia nadar, e portanto não se afogaria, como fora o nadador com o melhor tempo já registrado em Yale.

Sesshoumaru deu algumas braçadas, lutando contra o ritmo da correnteza. Conseguiu, finalmente, alcançar o casaco vermelho e puxou-o, esperando pelo pior. A dor lacerante que preenchia seu peito foi substituída por um repentino alívio assim que o tecido leve foi puxado de cima das pedras. Não havia um corpo ali, como parecia à distância, somente o casaco. Nadou novamente até o leito e ignorou os questionamentos dos dois policiais que estavam à margem. Naquele momento, a única coisa que causava mais dor a ele do que a possibilidade de nunca mais ver Melissa era ver a desespero de Rin. E ele precisava confortá-la. Deu passos pesados e largos até ela, agachando-se no solo lamacento.

\- Tenho certeza que Melissa está viva. E juro que vou trazer nossa filha de volta. – Os olhos dourados longos fixaram-se nos orbes castanhos e arredondados dela. Ele segurou as duas mãos de Rin, envolvendo tanto os dedos dela quanto o casaco vermelho encharcado. Ela resfolegou, permitindo que aquele suspiro sufocante finalmente fugisse do seu peito. Acenou repetidas vezes, com o olhar fixo no dele. Apesar de tudo que Sesshoumaru fizera, naquele instante Rin só confiava na palavra dele. Ao encarar os olhos dourados, ela percebeu que havia somente uma pessoa que entendia a dor que seu peito abrigava.

* * *

Já era madrugada quando a chuva finalmente cessou. Os ventos turbulentos também pararam, fazendo com que o assovio entre as árvores se calasse. Rin estava sentada em um tronco caído, ao lado de Kohako. Segurava com força o casaco vermelho de Melissa e via o xerife falando no rádio o tempo todo, comunicando-se com o policial que saiu com Sesshoumaru à procura da filha. Ele havia decidido embrenhar-se na mata para procurar a menina e o policial, amigo de Kohako, resolveu ignorar a ordem do chefe para ajudá-lo. O próprio Kohako também queria seguir na busca, mas o xerife recomendou que alguém ficasse com Rin. Não fosse isso, ela também teria ido atrás da filha. O coração aflito dela não permitia que o lado racional ponderasse aquela possibilidade. Rin estava exausta, desorientada e frágil. Se tivesse entrado na floresta para procurar Melissa, provavelmente teriam que encontrá-la também. E a única pessoa capaz de obrigá-la a esperar e vigiá-la era Kohako. Ele também estava aflito, principalmente porque sua experiência dos anos em que foi policial dizia que casos como aquele não costumavam ter um final feliz. Por isso, o ódio o consumiu quando ele ouviu Sesshoumaru alimentando as esperanças de Rin. Cada instante de aumento de expectativa dela significava mais um pouco de dor que ela sentiria caso Lissy não fosse encontrada, ou pior, se fosse encontrada sem vida. Não queria nem sequer pensar na última possibilidade. Mas a verdade era que conforme o tempo passava, os riscos aumentavam e as chances dela diminuíam.

Rin estava estática, como se estivesse em um transe. Chorava silenciosamente, com as mãos unidas. Havia tentado começar a rezar algumas vezes, mas a oração era sempre interrompida pelo caos de vozes, memórias e sentimentos na sua mente. Dolorosamente, lembranças da infância de Lissy vinham à sua mente. Pensava no dia em que ela nasceu, na primeira vez em que falou mamãe, na festa de seu segundo aniversário, na primeira vez na escola. Sentia medo de não ter a chance de ver a filha crescer, de não ver sua adolescência, de não ensiná-la a dirigir, de não vê-la se formar, nem seu casamento. Estava certa de que não poderia seguir em frente se Lissy não voltasse para casa. Aquele pensamento foi interrompido pela voz nervosa do xerife. Kohako levantou-se em um pulo para saber o que estava acontecendo e ela também ficou atenta à resposta.

\- Perdi o contato com eles.

Kohako passou a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado. Rin levantou-se também, pegando a lanterna que estava no chão, ao lado do tronco. Começou a caminhar em direção às árvores, mas logo foi impedida por dedos fortes segurando seu braço.

\- Você não pode fazer nada agora, Rin. – Ele pediu, com a voz trêmula.

\- Preciso saber o que aconteceu com a minha filha. – Respondeu, aumentando o tom de voz.

\- Eu sei que você quer trazer Lissy de volta, mas isso não vai acontecer. Você não está em condições de procurá-la, ainda mais no meio da noite. – Segurou-a com mais força, em resposta à tentativa dela de se soltar.

\- Vou perder a sanidade se ficar parada por mais um instante. Quanto mais pessoas procurando por ela, mais rápido a encontraremos. – Argumentou, percebendo que ele não a soltaria. Mexeu-se outra vez, puxando o braço. – Eu preciso ir.

\- Não vou permitir que você vá. – Endureceu o tom de voz.

\- Não quero sua permissão. A responsabilidade é minha, e Melissa é minha filha, não sua. – Gritou, finalmente, livrando-se da mão dele.

\- Rin, aquele homem te encheu de esperança, mas você precisa começar a pensar racionalmente, precisa se preparar caso...

\- Não ouse terminar essa frase. – Ela ameaçou, empurrando Kohako. A fúria queimava no fundo dos olhos de Rin.

\- Escuta, eu amo Lissy. Estou ao lado de vocês duas desde que você me contou que estava grávida. Eu só quero te proteger. – Suplicou, segurando os dois pulsos dela.

\- Então não diga que minha filha não vai voltar. – O choro tomou conta da voz de Rin novamente e ela baixou a guarda novamente.

\- Eu não disse isso... – O nó na garganta quase impediu que ele terminasse as últimas sílabas. Sua mente lembrou-o de quantas vezes viu mães na mesma situação de Rin durante os tempos de patrulha. Novamente, a aflição de lembrar quantas vezes o fim foi trágico o atingiu. – Por mais difícil que isso seja, você tem que ser forte.

\- Melissa não está morta. Eu sinto isso. – Ela aproximou-se outra vez, olhando-o fixamente. – Você não é pai, por isso é incapaz de saber qual é a sensação.

\- Eu posso não ser pai de sangue de Lissy, mas eu estive presente. Aquele cara não.

Rin ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas olhando-o. A respiração forte e ruidosa dela fazia com que seu peito inflasse e recuasse repetidas vezes. – Ele está procurando por ela, e isso é o suficiente pra mim neste momento.

\- A tentativa dele de bancar o herói não o redime de todas as outras coisas. Ou você esqueceu quem ele realmente é? – Kohako cerrou os pulsos, travando os dentes de raiva.

\- Você está tentando me enlouquecer? – Rin passou os dedos entre os cabelos úmidos, encarando o solo. – Minha filha está desaparecida e você quer discutir isso, justo agora?

\- Eu só estou sendo racional. Não quero que você encha o peito de esperança de que ele vai trazer Lissy de volta, porque isso pode... – A voz firme de Kohako foi interrompida pela iluminação de uma lanterna. Assim que ele e Rin se viraram, viram o contorno de duas sombras: a do policial e a de Sesshoumaru.

Logo que os olhos de Rin se acostumaram com a luz e puderam enxergar com mais clareza a figura de Sesshoumaru, ela viu Lissy. A menina estava encolhida, agarrada ao pescoço do pai, embora estivesse acordada e com os olhos fixos no rosto dele. O macacão estilo jardineira branco estava completamente coberto de terra, e os arranhões nos braços e pernas mostravam que ela havia andado entre os arbustos. Rin correu, sem que os pés pudessem sentir o chão – foi como se tivesse flutuado até lá. Assim que chegou aos dois ela quase se arremessou contra Sesshoumaru. Envolveu a filha e ele em um abraço longo e apertado. Moveu os cabelos molhados de Lissy e beijou a testa dela repetidas vezes, grudando o rosto da menina em seguida.

\- Você voltou pra casa, meu amor, está tudo bem agora. – Ela sussurrou, apertando mais a filha contra si.

Sesshoumaru tentou evitar aquilo, lutando para atender seu lado racional, mas ele também envolveu Rin e a filha. Com o espaço entre seus braços preenchido, sentiu-se completo pela primeira vez em toda a vida. O coração acelerado transbordava alívio, felicidade e... amor. A alegria que sentiu ao encontrar Lissy deitada entre as folhas, embaixo de uma árvore no leito do rio, também era inédita para ele. E mais ainda quando a menina o abraçou com toda a força, aliviada por vê-lo ali e sentir-se segura. Não sabia exatamente em qual momento havia percebido aquilo, mas agora sabia que existia um sentimento forte e genuíno em seu peito, que havia sido reprimido desde que Melissa nasceu. E agora sentia como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para permitir que sentisse aquele amor.

* * *

 _(Trilha sonora: Head or your heart - Mat Kearney)_

Faltava menos de duas horas para o amanhecer quando Sesshoumaru parou a caminhonete de Rin na porta da casa dela, em Lovebelt. Depois de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, ela decidiu voltar para a cidade. Não conseguiria dormir em paz com Lissy na fazenda, tampouco poderia voltar a trabalhar nos campos de trigo no dia seguinte. Precisava de pelo menos um dia para se acalmar, organizar o caos da sua mente e, principalmente, cuidar da filha. Kohako e Sango cuidaram da abertura da ocorrência na polícia enquanto Sesshoumaru levou Rin e a menina para casa. Depois que a adrenalina baixou, Rin percebeu que estava esgotada. Não conseguiu nem mesmo lutar contra o sono no caminho entre a fazenda e a cidade. Dormiu, no banco de trás da cabine da caminhonete, com Melissa no colo.

Sesshoumaru estacionou e desceu, abrindo a porta de trás. Assim que ele envolveu a menina para tirá-la do carro, Rin reagiu em reflexo, segurando a filha com mais força contra si. Com tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite, a sensação de alguém tirando Lissy de seus braços a assustava.

 **Choose one, baby, your head or your heart, we could not of known it'd go this far**

\- Desculpe. – Sussurrou, finalmente soltando a menina. Sesshoumaru a segurou, acariciando as costas cobertas por uma manta. Rin abriu a porta da casa e ele entrou, sentindo um turbilhão de lembranças de seis anos antes o invadindo. Sentiu-se zonzo, mas lutou para permanecer firme. Subiu as escadas de madeira que levavam ao quarto infantil, decorado de azul, amarelo e lilás. Reparou como cada coisa estava caprichosamente arrumada, embora a casa como um todo fosse simples.

Lissy não acordou sequer enquanto Rin colocava um pijama quente e seco em seu corpo. Secou o excesso de umidade do cabelo castanho claro com uma toalha grossa e a colocou na cama.

\- Eu te amo, Lissy. – Ela sussurrou próximo ao ouvido da filha. – Você é a minha vida. Eu prometo que vou ser uma mãe melhor.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a cena. Lembrou-se do desejo de Rebeca de ter um filho, de seu plano e da razão que o levou de volta a Lovebelt. Sentiu-se enojado e cada vez mais zonzo.

 **Choose one, baby, it's the hardest part. Losing one becomes the very start**

\- Você pode ficar por mais alguns minutos? Preciso tomar um banho, ainda estou coberta de terra. – Rin pediu, interrompendo os pensamentos dele. Só então ela havia percebido que estava com a mesma roupa desde de manhã e que, além de ter se sujado com a lama do trabalho no campo mais cedo, havia ainda tomado chuva e se sujado de lama durante a busca por Melissa. – Não quero que ela fique sozinha.

\- Claro. – Respondeu, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado da pequena cama infantil.

\- Não vou demorar. – Disse.

Logo que Rin saiu, Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Olhou para Lissy dormindo, serenamente. A menina também estava exausta. Sabe-se Deus o que ela passou durante as horas em que ficou perdida na mata, sozinha.

Aquele dia havia sido interminável. Mal podia lembrar-se da briga com Rin e do carro destruído. O ódio de mais cedo havia se apagado em seu peito. Toda dor que sentiu ao ver o desespero de Rin o fez lembrar que, não importava quanto tempo passasse ou quanto ele lutasse contra aquilo, ela ainda seria a única mulher da sua vida. E embora ele ainda valorizasse as razões que o fizeram escolher a vida com Rebeca, Sesshoumaru estava começando a sentir que aquele plano de conseguir a guarda da filha seria mais difícil que imaginava. Principalmente porque não poderia suportar ver Rin sendo separada da filha outra vez.

 _Droga_ , pensou. Sua mente estava tão caótica, que estava começando a deixar que as emoções tomassem conta de suas atitudes. Não podia permitir aquilo, não havia ido tão longe para fraquejar agora. Tinha que deixar esses sentimentos de lado, até que sua razão voltasse ao normal. E, por enquanto, tudo que importava era o bem-estar de Lissy. Mal percebeu quando o sono tomou conta de sua consciência. Sesshoumaru estava esgotado também, afinal.

 **The trains are ringing in the yard again. Tell me, have I lost a friend?**

Minutos depois, Rin entrou pelo quarto, vendo-o cochilando na cadeira. Pensou em não incomodá-lo, mas depois daquele dia, seria desumano permitir que ele dormisse em uma poltrona. Tocou o ombro dele, recuando um passo em seguida. Logo que Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e viu Rin com uma camisola de algodão preta de mangas médias e os cabelos úmidos, ele achou que estivesse ainda sonhando. Piscou repetidas vezes para voltar à realidade e endireitou-se na poltrona, esfregando os olhos novamente.

\- Desculpe, mas acho que é melhor todos descansarmos – Ela quase sussurrou, desviando o olhar.

\- Tem razão. – Respondeu, levantando-se. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Melissa e depositou um beijo rápido no topo dos cabelos da menina. Em seguida, saiu do quarto. Só então percebeu que Rin o seguia.

Desceram as escadas, chegando à sala. Somente o abajur de chão, no canto do cômodo, estava aceso, o que deixava o ambiente a meia luz.

\- Espera. – Rin pediu, ao perceber que a mão dele já segurava a maçaneta da porta da frente.

Sesshoumaru virou-se, sentindo as pernas trêmulas. Estava sentindo-se perturbado e, naquele momento, temia que sua razão perdesse a batalha constante de consciência.

\- Preciso te agradecer pelo que você fez por Melissa. Sem você ela teria passado a noite sozinha, ou... – Apertou os olhos, tentando fazer aquela ideia desaparecer da mente. – Enfim, eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por ela.

\- Eu me importo com ela. – Disse, acenando com o rosto em seguida.

\- Eu... – Rin respirou, demonstrando que também tentava manter o controle. – Prometi a mim mesma e, principalmente, à Lissy que não vamos mais brigar. Decidi enterrar tudo que aconteceu nos últimos anos, deixar tudo de lado, pelo bem dela. Se não nos entendermos, vamos só magoá-la.

\- Tem razão. – Acenou outra vez, olhando-a fixamente.

\- Eu perdi a razão hoje de manhã e vou reparar esse erro. Vou pagar pelo conserto do seu carro. Se não for possível acionar o seguro do trator, eu...

\- A sua boca pode dizer mil vezes que você esqueceu-se de tudo que aconteceu entre nós, mas a frieza com que você fala comigo e o jeito distante como me olha não escondem sua mágoa. – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu, dando um passo à frente. Ele havia definitivamente perdido a razão e estava, finalmente, permitindo que as emoções falassem. Eles ficaram perigosamente perto e o coração de ambos pulou uma batida, perdendo o ritmo. – Você nunca vai compreender os motivos da minha decisão, as razões que me levaram a partir, não é?

Rin ficou em silêncio por um longo instante. Sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, embora ela estivesse segurando-as para que não escorressem. Por um instante, pensou que o nó na garganta a fosse impedir de falar.

\- Você tem razão. Eu nunca vou compreender a sua ausência. E não simplesmente porque você partiu, me deixando sozinha. Há seis anos, se você tivesse me dito que amava aquela mulher, ainda seria doloroso te ver ir embora, ainda seria difícil passar por tudo que passei sozinha, mas eu entenderia, respeitaria o seu motivo. Porque pra mim, nada é mais relevante que o amor. – A voz trêmula falhou por um instante, mas ela obrigou-se a continuar, dizer tudo que estava engasgado em seu peito.

Ele sentia a ardência na garganta aumentar. As mãos formigavam e o coração estava fora de controle. Finalmente Rin havia derrubado o muro de polidez e frieza que a mantinha a salvo, distante dele.

\- Mas o pior de tudo isso é que você não ama aquela mulher. Nunca amou, nunca vai amar. O que você ama são as coisas que ela te proporcionou. Uma carreira extraordinária, uma vida luxuosa na alta sociedade de Nova York, um casamento perfeito, com uma mulher inteligente, estudada e influente. Mas é a mulher que você não ama. – Repetiu, travando os dentes em uma linha de raiva e ressentimento. – É por isso que eu nunca vou respeitar ou perdoar a sua decisão de partir. No entanto, Lissy já te perdoou por isso e vai te dar a oportunidade de saber o que é amar alguém de verdade. E se você conseguir colocar esse sentimento acima das outras _coisas_ que você ama, você vai ter o amor da minha filha. E eu decidi hoje que não vou interferir.

Sesshoumaru sentiu como se o chão tivesse desaparecido. Ouvir tudo aquilo havia feito com que a mágoa surgisse em seu peito. Mas não era mágoa de Rin, era a dor de lembrar a escolha que fez. Ela tinha razão em tudo, ele não amava Rebeca. Não foi este o motivo que o fez voltar para Nova York e reprimir tudo que sentia por Rin. A verdade é que ele havia agido racionalmente a vida toda, havia calculado cada passo e dependia disso para que seu futuro fosse planejado e previsível. No entanto, se tivesse permitido que a razão fosse derrotada há cinco anos, teria sentido como se todo seu esforço – a faculdade de direito, as infinitas horas trabalhadas no escritório e o distanciamento de todas as pessoas próximas – tivesse sido jogado fora. Teria desistido de seu sonho mais ambicioso a apenas um passo de realizá-lo. E isso, talvez, ele não pudesse suportar. Casar com Rebeca foi uma decisão que ele tomou com a razão e, embora aquilo implicasse algo doloroso em seu peito, ele não podia se arrepender agora. Precisava manter-se forte e reprimir aquela mágoa.

Não conseguiu pensar em nada, nem sabia se sequer havia algo a ser dito. Desviou o olhar trêmulo do de Rin e deu as costas, abrindo a porta. Ela apertou os olhos, abraçando o próprio corpo. Sentia uma mistura de alívio e aflição. Havia finalmente dito o que a perturbava e o silêncio dele só confirmou que ela tinha razão. Sesshoumaru não amava a mulher dele – e isso não aliviava em nada o ressentimento de Rin. Pensar que ele desistiu do amor dela por causa de uma vida luxuosa em Nova York a fazia ter certeza que ele nunca a amou realmente. _Foi melhor assim_ , ela pensou. Embora ele fosse ser, para sempre, o único homem que ela amou, se Sesshoumaru não a amava, Rin preferia o sofrimento à indiferença. Era isso que a diferenciava de Rebeca.

 **Trains are ringing in the yard again. One road opens and one road ends**

* * *

 **Oi gente**

 **Quanto tempo, eu sei. Atrasei pra caramba esse capítulo, mas só tive tempo de escrevê-lo agora. Estou trabalhando muito** **! Espero que vocês me perdoem por isso e que comentem (muito muito muito!) sobre o que acharam do capítulo.**

 **Prometo que vou tentar voltar ao ritmo de postagem com um capítulo a cada quinze dias, pelo menos.**

 **Beijos e bom domingo!**


End file.
